distancia del cielo carmesi
by roxkem
Summary: hinamori no puede creer lo que escucha se desespera y huye al mundo humano, una peligrosa mision perdida de recuerdos,que harias para que recuerde y para que te ame si lo quieren saber lean y dejen sus reviews. rox
1. como empezar una historia: toushirou

hola a todos lamento la tardanza de mi nuevo fic pero he estado mas salada que volverlo a decir, me mude tuve que dejar el trabajo y aun no consigo otro el desempleo en vzla es tenaz por otra parte se daño la pc de mi hermana y contra parte y otra vez me voy a mudar en este año y muchas otras cosas pero bueno espero que les guste este nuevo fic y como siempre digo dejen sus comentarios sugerencias insultos o lo que sea para saber si les gusta o no bueno gracias por leer nos vemos.. rox

* * *

Cómo empezar una historia? Toushirou

3 años después del acontecimiento que marco la vida de muchos la derrota de Aizen y su encierro y quien no quería algo así tal vez… Gin, no mentira al final el se porto muy lindo pero bueno eso es otra cosa, el punto es que muchos fueron utilizados, afectados y quién no recuerda a cierta pareja que fue engañada de la manera más vil, y utilizada? Ni hablar, más que eso, bueno se trata de una niña muy dulce portaba un distintivo de teniente en su brazo, claro ya no era tan niña era la teniente del 5to escuadrón Hinamori momo y el otro miembro era también un niño muy callado, un genio, algo distante pero muy especial, es cierto tampoco era un niño aunque aparentara ser muy joven llevaba un Haori, de locos no? Pues si y es que era un capitán el mas joven pero inteligente, astuto y fuerte, si están en lo cierto se trata de Hitsugaya Toushirou y con esta pareja de desarrolla mi historia, y quien mas idóneos que los protagonistas para narrarla.

Hoy hace un buen día, todo se ve tan tranquilo cuando ella no esta

Taichou!

Y aquí despierto de mi sueño con ese grito de terror, siempre es lo mismo aparece frente a mi exhibiendo todo lo que tiene con tanto descaro, gritando y con ese desagradable olor que la rodea y es que desde aquella vez parece estar mas tiempo ebria que sobria es una verdadera desgracia para el 10mo escuadrón y para mi, le insulto como de costumbre y no le importa , me provoca

Taichou, sabe creo que ha crecido un poco- sonriente

Cállate ve a hacer el papeleo- serio

Será porque está enamorado- como confundida y luego revienta en carcajadas

Mat-su-mo-to!- subiendo a cada silaba la voz le lanza una botella que la chica había colocado en el escritorio y se estrella contra la pared

No taichouuu!- saliendo despavorida- gwaaaa era mi sake favorito- lamentaba en los pasillos- pero que bueno que traigo otra- sacando una botella de la nada y volviendo a sonreír

Si ese era yo siendo provocado por mi estúpida teniente, pero que otra vez había caído? lo que sucede es que cuando hace mención a mis sentimientos no me puedo controlar y es que ella sabe lo que siento por… por… Hinamori- susurrando el nombre- y es que todo comenzó cuando bueno aquella vez cuando la encontré tirada en el suelo, su delicada figura ahí pasmada llena de sangre sentí que ella era todas las razones para vivir y morir pero cuando la vi caer nuevamente apuñalada y esta vez por mi, yo mismo lo había hecho todo en mi se revolvió sentí que se me apagaba la vida con ella y el odio que sentía en ese momento no fue suficiente porque también fui derrotado antes de poder si quiera descifrar que era eso que sentía, supongo que fue mucho después cuando me recupere que entendí que todo se reducía a una cosa "me gustas" fue lo que dije hace tres meses y desde ese día no la vuelto a ver y es que Matsumoto tiene la culpa, yo he vivido con esta opresión solo para no hacer sufrir a Hinamori y me distancie aun cuando todo había vuelto a la normalidad debía darle tiempo para que ella asimilara todo, la traición de su capitán, ver a su mejor amigo apuñalarla se que para ella fue muy duro, al año de aquel suceso se le nombro un nuevo capitán al 5to escuadrón es una mujer bastante dura pero por solo hecho de ser mujer le inspira confianza a Hinamori, a la final se han vuelto muy buena pareja y su relación capitán-teniente es ejemplar no como la mía con Matsumoto, van dos años y medio me comía aquello que sentía cuando la veía, cuando por fin volvía a sonreír de felicidad con sus amigos, cuando por fin me volvía a llamar con ese estúpido nombre que tanto detestaba pero que llegue a querer al escucharlo después de tanto tiempo de malos sucesos.

- flash back-

Buenos días taichou! –seria Matsumoto al entrar al despacho del 10mo

Matsumoto?

Si taichou- colocando una taza de té en el escritorio y tomando algunos papeles que estaban firmados para archivarlos- abrí los ojos como platos- Matsumoto ven acá

Que sucede tai…- una mano se poso en su frente

Estas enferma Matsumoto?- algo preocupado

No taichou que le pasa siempre se queja porque no le ayudo- pucheros

Ese es el punto de repente apareces sobria y eficiente, segura que estas bien?- reojo

Si pero si le ayudo hoy- mirándole fijamente

Ya decía yo que tanta eficiencia no era gratis-aun de reojo

Vamos taichou no sea así, por favor!- suplicante

OK que quieres?- resignado

Mañana es mi cumpleaños pero no quiero estar aquí, puede darme permiso para ir al mundo humano?- esta vez podía verse la sinceridad en los ojos de Matsumoto y una profunda tristeza

Esta bien

En serio?- replico al instante

Si pero solo si cumples con tus obligaciones hoy- mirando hacia los papeles que tenia en frente, montañas de papeles

Siii gracias taichou- asfixiándolo con sus pechos

Si, si suéltame quieres?- Y así comenzaba el día, vaya día quien lo diría Matsumoto por primera vez en la historia cumplía con sus obligaciones como teniente y si que lo hacia bien, quisiera que fuera así todos los días pero mañana acabara el encanto

Toushirou se quedo dormido en el sofá Matsumoto termino de archivar algunos papeles- ahora que lo pienso creo que mi taichou ha crecido en estos últimos meses, creo que sus piernas llegaban hasta la mitad del sillón y entonces ahora están a un tercio del final- si lo sabia- dijo alegre

Matsumoto que pasa?- entre bostezos

Oh! Nada taichou lamento haberlo despertado ya me voy y no espere mañana OK!

Si esta bien- incorporándose

No se quede ahí taichou, vaya a descansar a su habitación

Nos vemos Matsumoto- saliendo de la oficina

Había pasado la noche y al día siguiente Toushirou estaba solo pero gracias a que Matsumoto había hecho su trabajo el día anterior el no tenia que hacer ese día, salió a dar una vuelta, mientras se caminaba por ahí se topo con Hinamori, hablaron un rato, ella se entristeció al saber que Rangiku no estaba, pensaba felicitarla y hablar un rato con ella, luego regreso a su escuadrón y el se quedo en un techo contemplando el cielo carmesí del atardecer, la brisa soplaba cálidamente, el joven se quedo dormido, oscureció y Toushirou aun dormía en aquel tejado, al despertar se fue a su habitación, tomo un baño, salió comió algo y se sentó bajo un árbol en su escuadrón, pensaba en Hinamori a cada instante ,sus mejillas se coloreaban ligeramente, pensó en algo tonto y sonrió al imaginar a su amiga en aquella situación- si Hinamori no fuese mi amiga si fuese mas que eso, si me viese como un hombre y no como un niño seria capaz de decirle lo que siento por ella al fin? Que le diría?- susurraba, saco una pluma y papel y comenzó a escribir- todas las razones por las cuales me gustas – encabezaba el papel al terminar lo doblo y apretó con los puños, de camino a su cuarto se topo con Matsumoto

Taichou lo andaba buscando!- dijo completamente ebria

Matsumoto que haces aquí?

Bueno era el día fuera no la noche, además la noche es para celebrar, Shuuhei y Kira me van a invitar así que quería que me acompañara

No gracias- siguiendo de largo

Pero por qué no? Hoy es mí…..

Cumpleaños, lo se pero no pienso ver como tomas así que no voy a ir- serio

Ya se que usted se preocupa por mi pero un poco de sake no va a hacer daño, vamos taichou complázcame- jaloneándolo y apretujándolo

Quien te dijo que me preocupo por ti, no voy- salió de ahí con un shunpou

Que malo!- grito, cuando bajo la mirada- ni si quiera por- enfoco un papel -esto se le cayo a mi taichou- la curiosidad la mataba quería saber que era- Rangiku no debes abrirlo si es algo importante mi taichou te matara- se decía a si misma veía fijamente el papel y se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro- al diablo con mi taichou el me dejo sola y no me quiso acompañar se lo merece y cualquier cosa le echo la culpa al sake- así que lo abrió y leyó atentamente- mi taichou esta enamorado? No puede ser con razón esta creciendo tan rápido- sonrió- pero de quien según las características espera aquí dice "la gracia con la que me dices Shirou-chan¨ Shirou-chan! Hinamori! mi taichou esta enamorado de Hina! Vaya que cosas será mejor que guarde esto, Kira y Shuuhei me esperan- sonrió y salió muy feliz a su encuentro

- fin del flash back-

Esta demás decir que los chantajes vinieron uno tras otro esa mujer es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de escaparse del trabajo así que decidí decirle todo a Hinamori, 2 meses de Matsumoto con el tema le dan valor a cualquier cobarde y quitan cualquier orgullo o miedo, pero ella solo se quedo pasmada no me dijo absolutamente nada al menos no lo que yo quería escuchar, luego me entere que Matsumoto le entrego el papelito y corroboro que no era una broma o algo así, después supe que se había tomado unas vacaciones al mundo humano, que era eso? desde cuando los shinigamis tenemos vacaciones? , Yo que se! el punto es que han pasado 3 meses y no regresa, según su capitana dijo que le dio permiso por 6 meses pero que ella era libre de regresar antes si se sentía mejor puesto que la había visto muy preocupada y decaída hasta había cometido errores en el trabajo solo por eso accedió a la petición de la chica JODER CUANDO VAS A REGRESAR HINAMORI! ACASO NO MEREZCO UNA RESPUESTA? , no me queda mas que esperar.


	2. como empezar una historia:momo

Cómo empezar una historia? hinamori

Que tranquilidad hay, se ve todo tan bonito… ah!- suspiro- el sol! Qué bonito… el sol? Qué hora?...wahhh ya es tarde, voy a llegar tarde otra vez- me vestí lo más rápido que pude, tome un pan lo rellene y Salí corriendo

Buenos días hinamori-san

Buenos días orihime-san y adiós voy tarde- bueno ya hace 3 meses que estoy aquí, en el mundo humano y tenía que hacer algo, ya que orihime-san se ofreció amablemente a que me podía quedar en su casa, entonces le pregunte a ganju-san que podía hacer aquí? Y me recomendó a un lugar, una tienda, ahí trabajo, es un buen lugar para mantenerte ocupada, gano dinero y me olvido de la sociedad de las almas, la verdad no es el lugar sino las personas para ser exactos mi viejo amigo hitsugaya-kun o mejor dicho shirou-chan es a él a quien quiero olvidar por lo menos hasta que logre entender que es todo eso de … es que a quien se le ocurre aparecer de repente y decir "me gustas" como si nada bueno no fue exactamente así pero igual no es algo que la gente entienda de la noche a la mañana, fue muy raro…- en un último suspiro

-flash back-

Buenos días hinamori-chan- amablemente

Buenos días kawada-taichou – con respeto

Oh cuantas veces debo decirte que puedes llamarme yuko- colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica

Si pero no es correcto por eso lo olvido

Bueno que le voy a hacer, por cierto hay algo que debo informarte

Que es –interesada la joven teniente

Hoy no hay trabajo

Ah? Porque no?

Bueno estoy muy cansada y voy a ir a unas aguas termales que son excelentes- tranquilamente

Pero yo me puedo quedar mientras no esté y hacer los labores

No, si yo no trabajo tu tampoco porque debo ser justa con las obligaciones del escuadrón – afirmo con autoridad

Pero kawada-taichou…

Así que si me entero que te quedaste aquí en mi ausencia hinamori tendrás severos problemas- con aura malvada

Ahhhh! Siii!- asustada- entonces nos vemos mañana kawada- taichou- saliendo de ahí lo más rápido que pudo y con el corazón en la mano

Así está mejor- sonrió la capitana

Al cabo de un rato estaba vagando por el seretei y es que sin trabajo no tenía mucho que hacer ni en que invertir mi tiempo, bueno hasta que pase por un lugar donde estaba kira, aun no me explico que hacia tirado ahí – kira-kun? Kira-kun? – llamo preocupada

Hinamori?- susurro mientras abría los ojos

Estas bien?-sin quitarle la mirada de encima

Si, no te preocupes- alejándose un poco sonrojado e incorporándose, comenzó a sacudir sus ropas

Puedo saber que hacías ahí tirado kira-taichou- algo confundida

Pues nada creo que me quede dormido, lo que recuerdo es que matsumoto-san…no importa- con una evasiva- y como esta eso de kira-taichou? –reprochando- hinamori puedes llamarme como siempre, se siente raro que me trates de usted

Ya estas como mi capitana, hay que tener respeto por los superiores no?- segura y sonriente

Somos amigos desde la academia no es necesario si no hay formalidades- despreocupado y algo nervioso

Está bien pero delante los otros capitanes te trato de taichou está bien? Ok pero que hacías tu por aquí? Pues tengo el día libre y no tengo que hacer, estoy muy aburrida- jugando con los dedos para luego sonreír

Me quieres acompañar?

A dónde vas?- curiosa

Yo tampoco tengo trabajo así que porque no vamos a comer algo y me tomo algo para la resaca – llevando sus manos a la cabeza

Está bien, que no deberias dejar de beber de esa manera con rangiku-san ahora eres un capitán kira-kun- preocupada si eso dije yo antes de la primera botella pero matsumoto-san … en fin no sé como lo hace – saliéndose del tema nuevamente – siempre termino igual , espero que hisagi-san haya llegado a su escuadrón

Hisagi-san también? -Alarmada- vamos a buscarlo si tu no pudiste llegar y estabas más cerca no me imagino al pobrecito hisagi-san que su escuadrón queda mucho más lejos – saliendo corriendo

Pero hinamori debo tomar algo- esto último resignado y siguiéndola

No lo veo por aquí- dijo después de un rato en los alrededores de la novena algo angustiada

Tampoco ha llegado a su habitación, ni a la oficina, donde podrá estar? Recostándose de un árbol- está lloviendo? – kira

No, si está muy soleado -alzo la mirada al árbol- wahhhhh! Hisagi-san !

Se despertó por el grito de la chica cayendo aparatosamente sobre kira

Hisagi-san? Que hacías ahí?- hinamori alarmada

No lo sé – desorientado

Oye podrías levantarte pesas mucho- kira casi sin aire

Ah! Lo siento kira, que paso? Donde esta rangiku-san?- shuuhei

No lo sé yo también me quede dormido en el camino a mi escuadrón- con pena

Hisagi-san como llegaste a ese árbol?- señalando hina

Quien sabe- despreocupado shuuhei- mejor porque rangiku-san me dejo aquí – colocando una carita de desconsuelo

Por cierto me babeaste el cabello- kira deprimido tratando de limpiarse con las ropas

Jeje… imagina que es un ungüento para darle brillo- shuuhei señalando el cabello y sonriendo

Muy gracioso- kira haciendo rabieta

Jjajajjajajajaja-hina estalla en risas, seguida por los demás bueno ahora si vamos por comida ya me está sonando el estomago- algo apenada

Si por favor algo para la resaca – kira agotado

Estoy de acuerdo contigo-shuuhei

Se dirigían a algún lugar a comer la verdad entre risas y alboroto por la escena de los dos capitanes tirados por ahí, mucho más tarde hina se despidió de sus amigos quienes se fueron a sus escuadrones a descansar y caminaba sola con el dilema, que hare? no puedo regresar a mi escuadrón y no tengo en que ocupar el tiempo- whabbbb que fastidio- se quejo

No parecía hace un rato

El corazón se paralizo y- aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!- Voltio para encontrar allí a su asustante – hitsugaya-kun cuantas veces te voy a decir que no te aparezcas así, me quieres matar de un susto -armando una rabieta entre molesta y aun asustada

Como es que a kira y hisagi los llamas taichou y a mí que llevo más tiempo me tratas tan inapropiadamente y aparte ya estas muerta sabias? – serio, frio y sarcástico

Pues… - confundida-eso no importa- encontró algo que decir – que haces aquí?

Iba de paso y te vi con ellos, se veían muy mal- inexpresivo

Sí, Bueno es que tenían una resaca muy fea, como esta…no nada moviendo las manos en negativa

Matsumoto no?-la miro de reojo

No …. No eso no era-titubeando

Eso explica porque no se ha aparecido hoy por el escuadrón – arqueando las cejas y tornándose amenazante

Hitsugaya-kun no vayas ….

No te preocupes por eso ya lo sabía, esa mujer es tan predecible- mirando al frente- hinamori hay algo que debo decirte-esta vez sus ojos se posaron en los marrones, serio pero algo asustado

Que sucede hitsugaya-kun? porque estas así?- algo preocupada

Momo- una pausa pude ver el desconcierto en sus ojos- "me gustas"- soltó al final sin más algo apenado

La boca completamente abierta, los ojos como platos, la mirada perdida, había colapsado y luego de varios minutos de asombro logro completar una palabra casi inaudible- que?

Yo debía decírtelo aun si no tienes una respuesta ya no puedo ocultarlo más – estaba tenso y el ambiente se sentía incomodo

Shirou-chan yo…yo no entiendo, si es una broma es muy cruel- entre cortadas frases y confundida no podía entender que era todo esto

No, no lo es, te estoy diciendo la verdad eso es todo

No me sigas mirando así yo no, no… necesito pensar tu eres mi mejor amigo como mi hermano como me dices algo así, shirou-chan…- casi en llanto ante tal desesperación e incierto- lo siento no puedo- saliendo de ahí corriendo, lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas al punto de brotar tanto como cataratas de agua salada

-fin del flash back-

Llegue a mi habitación llore toda la noche por que me diría algo así? Y es verdad conozco a toushirou el no jugaría con algo así, el ni si quiera hace mención a este tipo de cosas, sus ojos no titubeaban como sus palabras, ellos eran sinceros me decían la verdad, pero que debía hacer? Rechazarlo? Que siento por él? Está claro que es más que un amigo pero no en ese sentido o es que acaso si? Y no me doy cuenta, por eso me vina para acá para pensar sin la presión de tener que verlo, cuando regrese debo tener una respuesta y debo enfrentarlo cara a cara como él lo hizo, es por eso que no puedo regresar aun, porque tengo dudas, aun me falta valor y sobre todo tengo miedo, no quiero lastimarlo ni a mí, que debo hacer?- con las manos en la cabeza perdida en sus propios pensamientos

* * *

espero que les haya gustado el cap sorry por la tardanza pero me he mudado como 4 veces en el ultimo año y bueno no habia tenido tiempo de subir ,dejen reviews por fa para saber si les gusta alguna sugerencia , inconformidad etc. nos vemos byebye. rox


	3. entrelazados? : toushirou

entrelazados? : toushirou

Otra estúpida reunión! así es, esta mañana debía asistir a una reunión en la primera división, y como estuvo? Pues aburrida como siempre, Zaraki y Kurotsuchi con sus discusiones absurdas, Kuchiki y Soi Fong prepotentes, Kyoraku, Hisagi y Kira no podían disimular la resaca y el apestoso olor a sake, por otro lado Ukitake no se veía muy bien, nada fuera de lo normal hasta que escuche mi nombre, que rayos? Estaba tan fastidiado que ni si quiera prestaba atención a las palabras del comandante

- flash back -

Hitsugaya taichou?- llamaba Kawada

Ah qué?- como cayendo en cuenta

Que le parece?- Kawada

Disculpa que es lo que dijo?-respondió serio

Que si puede hacerse cargo de la investigación en Karakura?- Kawada paciente – he oído que su teniente es muy buena para estas cosas podría hacerse cargo y también como mi teniente esta allí al igual que kuchiki sería de gran ayuda, que opina?

Matsumoto buena para investigar?- serio en voz baja- y que es lo que tiene que investigar?

Acaso no estaba prestando atención Hitsugaya taichou?- dijo serio el capitán comandante Yamamoto

Parece que el mocoso estaba en su propio mundo- recalco Kenpachi

Como si tu entendieras algo de lo que se habla aquí – Mayuri sarcástico

Que dijiste gusano de laboratorio?- Kenpachi desafiante

Por favor no sigan interrumpiendo es por ello que el joven capitán no se concentra- intervino Juushirou

No creo que sea una buena idea mandar a Matsumoto a liderar una investigación, su teniente es mucho más capacitada para eso y ya está en el lugar- mirando a Kawada

Si pero ella no tiene la experiencia que se necesita si llegan a complicar las cosas y yo no conozco ese lugar en cambio usted si, al igual que conoce al shinigami sustituto- Kawada

Todos aquí lo conocemos e incluso Abarai es mucho más cercano a Kurosaki que Matsumoto o yo- fríamente

Renji está en una misión- Byakuya sereno

Hitsugaya la proposición de Kawada-san es razonable las mujeres trabajan mejor juntas y Rangiku-san muy hábil para infiltrarse- dijo Shuuhei

Entonces está decidido esta investigación queda bajo el cuidado de Hitsugaya todos los datos deben ser reportados a Kurotsuchi y veremos los avances en la próxima reunión eso es todo capitanes- termino Yamamoto

- fin del flash back -

Como fue que llego hasta este punto? Si Matsumoto va al mundo humano tendré que estar en contacto con ella y Hinamori podría sentirse presionada e incluso podría pensar que lo hice a propósito para acercarme a ella, joder! Y esa idea la tuvo su propia capitana, esto es realmente inconveniente, pero es una orden del comandante- suspiro resignado

Al día siguiente

Taichou me ha dicho lo mismo como 500 veces, está exagerando- Rangiku fastidiada

Cállate y escucha, esta misión es importante no quiero escuchar que andas de farra o vagueando en Karakura, me entiendes?- fulminándola con la mirada

Si taichou- saliendo del paso pero en su mente- _es genial ir al mundo humano, podre comprar muchas cosas!_

Y Matsumoto solo molestaras a la teniente Hinamori cuando se trate de la misión, entiendes?- fríamente y algo esquivo

Ahora es la teniente Hinamori? Así no conseguirá algo con ella taichou- dramática

Eso no es asunto tuyo, ya te lo advertí y evita que tenga que pisar ese lugar o me las pagaras caras- muy serio y con un aura asesina

Si taichou, que malo, cuídese- lo abrazo y se fue

Cuídate Matsumoto- susurro casi inaudible

En la tarde recibí una llamada

Alo?- Shirou

Taichou? ya llegue, estoy en casa de Orihime hoy me voy a poner de acuerdo con Rukia y Hinamori para empezar con la investigación mañana ok!- Matsumoto alegre como siempre

Matsumoto recuerda que debes empezar lo más rápido posible porque no has hablado con Kuchiki aun?- serio

Porque Hinamori está en el trabajo y vamos a esperar a que llegue para reunirnos en casa de Ichigo, no se preocupe taichou todo va a salir bien yo lo llamo mañana, adiós!-frescamente

Matsumoto? Qué remedio- colgando el tlf- Hinamori está trabajando? Qué rayos fue a hacer allá? Confieso que me alegra que por medio de Matsumoto puedo saber de ella, que será lo que me dirá cuando regrese? Ya estoy convenido que ella no me va corresponder pero espero que no vaya a exponer nuestra amistad por lo menos, es lo único que me queda- coloco las manos en la cabeza y se tumbo sobre el escritorio hundido en sus propios brazos- que va suceder con nosotros momo?- en la noche Shirou se encontraba haciendo sus obligaciones, sintió un poco de hambre y se dispuso a salir de ahí y comer algo, estando en el lugar

Hitsugaya taichou aquí estaba, tiene una llamada de la teniente Matsumoto, dijo que era urgente sr- un subordinado

_Que habrá sucedido?- _pensó se levanto del asiento y siguió a su oficina encendió el aparato comunicador y espero a que Matsumoto se volviera a comunicar, justo en ese momento comenzó a soplar una fuerte brisa como si de una tormenta se tratase, se levanto del asiento y se dirigió a las ventanas para cerrarlas en realidad no le molestaba el aire frio pero este estaba haciendo un desastre con los papeles que estaban en el escritorio, así que cuando trato de cerrar las ventanas estaban atascadas se dirigía de una a otra y no podía cerrarlas mientras tanto la oficina era un desastre con el viento que estaba entrando- rayos! Que demonios pasa con esto? – jalando fuertemente, algo brillo en la ventana- que es esto?- en ese momento comenzó a llover fuertemente y estaba empapado – MATSUMOTO! Te voy a matar si descubro que tienes que ver con esto!- dijo muy enojado- esto es realmente fuerte no se rompe se quejaba mientras trataba de romper una pasta que estaba sobre los rieles de las ventanas

Ring…ring…

Demonios!- Dejo eso y atendió, comenzando la trasmisión

Hola taichou! -Alegremente Rangiku- taichou que le sucedió esta empapado y que desastre de oficina vaya como se nota que no estoy allí- Rangiku con superioridad

MATSUMOTO! Esto es culpa tuya, verdad? Condenada mujer- irritado y muy molesto

Pero yo que hice? si no estoy allá taichou-reprochaba la rubia

Tú! Que pegaste en las ventanas? No las puedo cerrar, todo este desastre lo ha hecho la brisa y si estoy así es porque está entrando el agua por allí- serio y escurriendo las ropas yo? Y porque yo taichou?- haciendo pucheros, luego de unos segundos estética pensando sonrió- uhh lo siento taichou es que ya me acorde, el otro día el capitán Kurotsuchi le pidió a Nemu que le llevara unas sustancias pero ella estaba buscando a Yachiru y entonces yo le dije que se las llevaba yo pero cuando iba pasando por ahí a entregarle algo usted salió y yo me asome a las ventanas y se me cayo uno de los frascos iba a limpiarlo pero en pestañeo se seco y ya no pude quitarlo fue un accidente taichou- esto último suplicante moviendo las manos hacia los lados

Que dijiste? Esto no es un accidente! -Muy molesto cuando vio aparecer las figuras de Ichigo, Rukia y Hina tras la espalda de Rangiku

Hola Toushirou – saludo Ichigo

Kurosaki- respondió tratando de disimular cuando su mirada se desviaba a la teniente del 5to

Vaya ese es un nuevo look, te ves fatal y que desorden – Ichigo burlón

Eso no es de tu incumbencia Kurosaki, Matsumoto que es eso tan importante que querías decirme?- Recostándose del escritorio seriamente

Bueno es que estuve hablando con Rukia y Hina sobre la misión y creo que tenemos algo- así comenzó a contarle todo al joven ya veo le diré a Kurotsuchi para que les envíen todo eso que necesitan, hablaste con Urahara?- cuando entro un viento y tumbo unos objetos del escritorio que cayeron sobre una montaña de cajas vacías que es chico había desocupado en la tarde y alborotando así un montón de papelillos de colores sobre el capitán- no,no,no…PLASHHHHH…rayos! Exclamo al verse cubierto por aquello que se le pego al cuerpo ya que estaba mojado

Taichou está bien?- aguantando la risa

Mejor no preguntes Matsumoto -al recordar que la culpable es ella- Sōten ni zase Hyorinmaru - y congelando las ventanas en un estado de obstinación

Creo que deberías comunicarte mañana Rangiku-san, este no parece un buen momento- Hina cabizbaja

No te preocupes Hinamori, Toushirou está bien, no Toushirou?- Ichigo despreocupado

Hitsugaya taichou acaso no era necesario que usted también viniera para acá- Rukia intrigada

No, yo no tengo porque ir hasta allá esto no es trabajo parar un capitán, así que mejor háganse cargo y manténganme informado, además la capitana Kawada…no importa, solo hablen con Urahara Kisuke y cumplan con las ordenes- más calmado

Si taichou no se enoje- Rangiku graciosa

Con respecto a ti me las vas a pagar cuando regreses Matsumoto- amenazante levantándose y quedando justo frente a la pantalla

Pero taichou?-dramática

Nos vemos- apagando el comunicador – no podía ser peor mojado y lleno de papeles de colores, esto es ridículo- se quejaba mientras salía de la oficina y se dirigía a su habitación, tomo una toalla y se desplazó directo a la bañera, ahí se sumergió y recostó para poder pensar dejando de la lado todos los acontecimientos propiciados por los malos genes que se encontraban en la rubia teniente, había algo mas importante para él y era el hecho de haber visto a la chica más hermosa del planeta, para su criterio, no podía dejar de pensar en esa delicada figura que poco se podía apreciar en la sociedad de las almas puesto que el uniforme tapaba todo, sin embargo en esta ocasión la chica vestía una linda falda plisada color rosa más arriba de las rodillas unas botas altas blancas y de tacón camisa ajustada en la cintura un poco mas suelta en el busto y cayendo en sus hombros dejándolos al descubierto, manga tres cuartos, blanca con lindas flores rosas, esas rosadas mejillas que parecían resaltar en la pálida piel, toda ella se veía más bella, mas radiante, esos colores le lucían, cuan angelical se veía, no podía sacar de su mente aquella rosada boca, esos labios ligeramente pintados se veían tan provocativos, tanto que si hubiese estado frente a ella le hubiese robado un beso- Toushirou que estas pensando- se dijo a sí mismo al notar un calor en su cuerpo y sonrojándose- Hinamori estas tan bella como quisiera poder demostrarte lo que siento por ti- en voz baja – la cuestión es, como? como lo hago? sin que me desprecies, jamás habría imaginado verte así, y que impresión di yo? Patético, remojado y empapelado, es el colmo con Matsumoto… eso quiere decir siempre te vistes así en ese lugar, con esas faldas cortas y camisas abiertas- en un momento comenzó a sentir celos de quien pudiese acercarse a ella y contemplar aquella hermosa flor en su ausencia, para el ella no debía ser observada por ningún oportunista y en un instante la temperatura de la bañera y de todo el lugar comenzó a descender rápidamente- que te pasa Toushirou? Hinamori no te pertenece y desde aquí no puedes hacer mucho tampoco- dijo cabizbajo y algo decepcionado- además ella no me quiere ver debe odiarme después de todo, la forma en la que se quedo estática y luego dijo que era mejor dejar la conversación hasta ahí, debió sentirse muy incómoda, es obvio que no quiere saber de mi, fui muy tonto al decirle mis sentimientos de esa manera, tal vez no debí hacerlo y exponer todos estos años de amistad incondicional- Toushirou se alistaba para ir a la cama y en su mente solo permanecía aquella tierna niña, un recuerdo vago de cuando eran niños durmiendo juntos, se enrojeció por completo- buenas noches Momo moja camas- sonrió

* * *

hola a todos lamento la tardanza pero he estado muy ocupada y tengo problemas para subir los cap bueno nos vemos


	4. entrelazados?: momo

hi aqui les dejo el cuarto aunque tengo la historia bastante adelantada me cuesta trabajo trancribir por la disponibilidad de las venditas pc pero bueno, espero poder subir los otros pronto. espero que les guste nos vemos. rox

* * *

Entrelazados? Hinamori

Hoy tuve un gran día, vendí mucho y mi jefe me felicito, me siento muy bien ahí, lastima que sea por poco tiempo- comentaba Hinamori sentada

Que bueno me alegro mucho que te sientas a gusto- cariñosa y efusiva Orihime

Gracias Orihime-san

No te preocupes Hinamori-san por cierto Tatsuki-chan viene mas tarde- Hime contenta

Que bueno entonces voy a preparar algo para cenar – Hinamori contenta

Gracias Hinamori-san no es necesario que te molestes en hacer la cena- apenada

No es nada además me gusta cocinar y Tatsuki-san dice que tu no te alimentas bien y que solo comes puros dulces- sonriente

Ah! No es eso…- muy apenada

Ring—ring…

Es mi taichou- nerviosa mirando el celular- disculpa Orihime-san permiso…

Si esta bien- Hime

Hola?- contesto tranquila

_Hinamori como estas?-_pregunto Kawada alegremente

Taichou estoy bien y usted?

_Muy bien gracias y como te sientes por allá? has mejorado tu estado anímico?_- Kawada

Bueno estoy bien pero aun..

_OK, esta bien_ – sin dejar terminar a su subordinada

Kawada taichou sucede algo?- pregunto confundida normalmente su capitana la llamaba pero nunca le preguntaba como se sentía ni adentraba en ese tipo de conversaciones

_Tengo una noticia para ti, no se si sea buena o mala la verdad pero es inevitable, así que lo siento creo que voy a tener que imponerme sobre tu espacio_- dijo Kawada finalmente sin muchos rodeos

No entiendo que es lo que me quiere decir kawada taichou- confundida

_Escucha con atención, esta mañana se realizo una reunión de capitanes para discutir sobre los reportes de Rukia Kuchiki y la conclusión fue que el capitán Hitsugaya se haría cargo de la investigación, la teniente Matsumoto va a levar a cabo el trabajo, yo me comprometí que tu la colaborarías con la investigación puesto que ya estabas en el lugar y conoces muy bien a la teniente del 10mo escuadrón, en pocas palabras no fue necesario enviar a nadie mas trabajaran ustedes tres incluyendo a Kuchiki, lo siento Hinamori yo se que tu necesitabas tu tiempo pero esto es algo de carácter superior y no pude negarme a que colaborases, espero que puedas entenderlo_- continuo seria y muy firme en sus palabras aunque al final se pudo notar cierta preocupación

Si… no se preocupe Kawada taichou además yo soy una teniente, usted no tiene que disculparse, yo debo cumplir con mi deber- respondió un tanto nerviosa y apenada

_Entonces cuento contigo Hinamori-_ Kawada animada

Si, gracias Kawada taichou

_Bueno la teniente Matsumoto parte mañana, estamos en contacto, cuídate Hinamori_- se despidió efusiva como dándole ánimos a la pequeña teniente

Usted también Kawada taichou- sin muchos ánimos

_Lo haré adiós_- colgando el tlf-Hinamori ya se que esto es apresurado pero lo hago por tu bien, escondiéndote del capitán Hitsugaya no vas a lograr nada, debes afrontarlo, yo se como es esto, suerte espero puedas sacar provecho de esta situación -pensaba la capitana mientras se reclinaba en la silla de su escritorio

Coloco el tlf en su lugar- Rangiku-san llega mañana y Hitsugaya-kun esta a cargo de la misión eso significa que tendré que verlo antes de lo pensado, Kawada taichou no se pudo negar a la misión, claro yo soy una teniente no debería estar aquí para empezar, seria el colmo que me negara a una misión de importancia por alusiones personales además mi taichou no tiene porque cubrirme las espaldas por razones que de seguro al capitán comandante no la interesan, momo que pasa contigo? Debes ser la peor teniente del seretei pero eso va a cambiar, voy a cumplir con mis obligaciones- con fundida y un poco muy triste pero luego paso paulatinamente a animada y autosuficiente

Hinamori-san estas hablando sola?- Orihime un poco incrédula

Ah! Lo siento Orihime-san es que estaba pensado en voz alta-apenada- por cierto debo decirte algo- contándole lo que su capitana le había dicho

Ya veo pero será muy divertido ver a Rangiku-san- dijo Orihime ilusionada

Claro- río apenada- ellas tienen muchas cosas en común – pensó

No puedo dormir, voltee a un lado y Orihime duerme como un bebe, creo que la noticia de volverlo a ver no permite que mi cuerpo descanse, estoy muy nerviosa, Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la ventana- whaooo que hermoso esta el cielo esta noche!- así que subí al techo para contemplar las estrellas estaba increíblemente iluminado , muchas estrellas tan brillantes y justo en ese momento…

-flash back-

No puedo dormir, mejor voy a dar una vuelta a ver si me da sueño-caminaba por los alrededores, cuando vio que algo se movía en un tejado que tenia en frente- podría ser un animal- nerviosa- esta muy oscuro, no puedo diferenciarlo bien- sentía curiosidad, aquello se movió nuevamente, solo pudo ver como algo blanco saltaba en aquel tejado- será un conejo?- su expresión cambio de miedo y nerviosismo a alegría- un conejo! Ahí esta otra vez, voy a subir – subió al tejado y para su sorpresa- Hitsugaya- kun?

Hinamori? Que haces aquí a esta hora?- Toushirou sorprendido

Pues… yo… y tu que haces aquí? Además… ah si! donde esta el conejo?

Conejo?- atónito, nuevamente el viento se hizo presente y levanto los cabellos de Toushirou que estaba acostado en el tejado

Jejeje- río al ver aquello -lo siento Hitsugaya-kun me confundí

Oye! Explícame eso del conejo, acaso te dije que te daría un conejo? Porque no recuerdo haber hecho tal cosa- pregunto curioso y pensativo

No- sonriente

Entonces?- intrigado

Es que te confundí con un conejo- río a carcajadas

Me confundiste con un conejo?- no podía creer que era lo que había dicho- Hinamori estas bien? no consumiste algo extraño?

Que te pasa? Si te escuchan que pueden pensar?- rabieta

Claro como esta este lugar lleno de shinigamis hasta abarrotarse, por aquí no hay ni un alma por eso vengo- sarcástico y serio

Lo que pasa es que estaba abajo dando un recorrido porque no puedo dormir y vi que algo se asomo y luego ya no pero como estaba oscuro, no lo distinguí, volvió a moverse y creí que era un animal, un conejo pero no era eso solo es tu cabello – decepcionada

Mi cabello?- de reojo

Aja, cuando el viento lo mueve se ve como una mota clara desde allá abajo- despreocupada

Mi cabello te parece una mota de pelo? – amenazante

Sonrío- no te ofendas solo digo que podríamos cortarlo y hacer un conejito blanco y esponjoso-río

Estas loca Hinamori?- ofendido

Pero… vamos Shirou-chan te veras muy bien con el cabello corto- acercándose a el

No te acerques a mi cabello y no me llames Shirou-chan es Hitsugaya taichou, lo recuerdas?- serio y frío

Bueno si no quieres bien pero no te voy a llamar taichou porque aun no eres mas alto que yo para eso- cruzándose de brazos

Ahora me dices enano, cada día eres mas irrespetuosa- déspotamente

Es tu castigo por no complacerme-fingiendo enojo

Porque no puedes dormir?- pregunto serio mirando el cielo

Ella se acostó a su lado imitando su posición- tuve un mal sueño y ya no pude seguir durmiendo-seria

Umm, seguro mojaste la cama y por eso no pudiste dormir mas allí- para romper el hielo pues la chica había cambiado su expresión

Sonrío sin dejar de contemplar las estrellas- cuanto tiempo hace de eso? Además fue una sola vez y hacia mucho frío, ahora que lo pienso creo que tu fuiste el culpable

Yo?... porque? Acaso te sostuve para que no fueses al baño?- sarcástico y complacido pues había hecho que la chica recuperara el animo

En ese tiempo tu no controlabas tu reatsu – esta vez mirándole

Cerro los ojos- tal ves pero no quieras echarme las culpas de tus cosas- los abrió nuevamente- cuando no puedo dormir siempre observo el cielo, hoy esta muy estrellado eso me ayuda a pensar y me relaja también, a pesar de ser capitán aun me falta mucho por aprender

Tienes razón aun nos falta por aprender … me gusta este lugar pero más que podamos seguir juntos Shirou-chan , sabes?... tienes razón mirar las estrellas es relajante pero hay algo que me gusta mas- se voltio y comenzó a jugar con el cabello blanquecino del joven capitán- tu cabello es tan bonito nunca te lo cortes – dijo sin dejar de mirarlo

Pensé que era una vulgar mota de pelo y que lo preferías corto- sarcástico

Umm – sonrío

-fin del flash back-

Muy estrellado como aquella vez, tienes razón mirar las estrellas me relaja pero si pudiese acariciar tu cabello me quedaría dormida. Al día siguiente me levante, desayune y me fui al trabajo, no pude conciliar el sueño hasta muy tarde así que no tenia muchos ánimos, por suerte hoy no hubo mucho movimiento y pude dormir un poco durante mis ratos libres también, llegue a la casa en la tarde y sorpresa

Hinamori-chan que bueno que llegas- la abrazo fuertemente

Rangiku-san que bueno verte pero… no puedo respirar- algo conmocionada

Lo siento- soltándola

Como estas?- ahora si alegre

Muy bien, vaya y tu te ves bien, te sienta el clima de Karakura- despreocupada como siempre

Jeje… como dices eso?- apenada

Oye Hinamori ya se que acabas de llegar pero es necesario ir a casa de Ichigo a hablar con Rukia sobre la misión, no es que tenga muchas ganas sino que ya conoces a mi taichou- muy despreocupada y con algo de fastidio

Claro en seguida me baño y salimos dirigiéndose al baño

OK! Mientras yo reviso todo esto que mando el capitán Kurotsuchi para la comunicación sacando cosas raras de un bolso

Rangiku-san? -Desde el baño

Si dime…

Como esta hit…su gaya-kun?

Esta bien creo, sabes que mi taichou no es muy amigable conmigo y no me dice nada de lo que piensa o siente

Es verdad…- con un tono un tanto triste

No te preocupes por eso, ya lo veras

Ver?

Si estas cosas son para establecer una comunicación con el desde aquí, me dejo claro que esta misión es muy importante así que debo informarle todo con detalle- pesadamente

Hinamori salió del baño y se metió en el cuarto a buscar ropas – no me preocupa verlo, Hinamori concéntrate, rayos! Que me pongo? Debo ser firme – pensaba

Hinamori-san?

Ahhhhh! – grito

Lo siento

Orihime-san, que susto- se tranquilizaba la chica

Esta bien solo venia a darte esto, se lo puedes llevar a Kurosaki-kun, Tatsuki-chan iba a levárselo pero ya que ustedes van para allá se ahorra el viaje, puedes?

Si no hay problema Orihime-san –amablemente

Gracias Hinamori-san, que bonita ropa

Te parece? Gracias, bueno ya me voy, nos vemos mas tarde- salió del cuarto - estoy lista Rangiku-san

Entonces vamos, adiós Orihime, Tatsuki…

Adiós!-unísono

Al llegar a la casa de Kurosaki-san sentí que mi corazón latía muy rápido, no podía negar que sentía miedo de ver a Toushirou frente a frente tras tres meses de silencio, estuve muy callada durante la discusión entre Kuchiki-san, Rangiku-san y Kurosaki-san pero al momento de llamar a Toushirou no podía explicar las sensaciones que experimentaba, el no contesto, sentí un alivio y trate de controlarme, luego este apareció frente a nosotros , estaba empapado su cabello caía sobre su rostro se veía tan tierno que no se como explicarlo, al instante recordé aquella mota y a aquel niño, discutía con Rangiku-san no había cambiado nada aunque estaba muy guapo, que rayos! Yo nunca había pensado así de el, pero era cierto, papeles de colores? Era tan gracioso contenía mi sonrisa para mostrarme indiferente, rayos! Se despidió y yo solo pude decir que… no puede ser, al menos debí tomar partida con respecto a la investigación, otra vez me deje llevar por los sentimientos, sin embargo, no podía quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza, me acosté en mi cama, luego de todo el itinerario según Rangiku-san para mañana, ciertamente estaba mas alto, mas fuerte, mas maduro, pero era el, era el mismo Shirou-chan que conocí hace muchos años atrás, entonces porque sentí que me explotaba el corazón al verlo todo empapado con aquel uniforme pegado a su cuerpo y cuando esos ojos se posaban en mi sentía que me quemaba, que era todo esto? Será que realmente me gustaba aquel chico que había sido mi amigo, como mi hermano por tanto tiempo? No lo se, pero ahora estoy mas que decidida a averiguarlo, cerré mis ojos y con la imagen del joven empapelado me dispuse a dormir, sonreí para susurrar "buenas noches Shirou-chan "


	5. donde están los recuerdos? toushirou

Donde están los recuerdos? Toushirou

Hace dos días que Matsumoto se fue a Karakura ayer hable con ella y hoy también, ciertamente hay gran paz cuando ella no está pero me preocupa un poco, los resultados de la investigación no son muy favorables todo indica problemas, rayos! Qué debo hacer? Lo más seguro es que tenga que ir hasta allá, solo espero que no sea así y que matsumoto lo arregle pronto.

En la tarde me encontraba en mi oficina cuando llego Kurotsuchi.

Hitsugaya taichou, Mayuri-sama quiere que le devuelva la sustancia, la necesita con urgencia, Hitsugaya taichou hurtar y retener sustancias del laboratorio del 12vo escuadrón no es algo que se le esté permitido, y si no la devuelve Mayuri-sama tendrá que hacerse cargo- Nemu.

De qué estas hablando? Yo no he tomado nada de Kurotsuchi, acaso crees que no tengo mejor que hacer? Esto es ridículo – exclamo Shirou saliendo de ahí.

Pero, la teniente matsumoto fue quien agarro esa sustancia…- Nemu.

Matsumoto?...- recordó lo que matsumoto había dicho sobre las ventanas – Kurotsuchi – regresando a la oficina y dirigiéndose a las ventanas – a matsumoto se le cayó un frasco aquí – señaló- creo que es lo que buscas y espero que puedas quitarlo, porque no puedo cerrar las ventanas por culpa de esa cosa.

Mayuri-sama se va a molestar – susurró, para luego suspirar la pobre Nemu.

Y justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono, algo desafortunado había pasado, estaba en problemas, esto era malo, y mi única opción era ir al mundo humano a hacerme cargo personalmente, corrí desesperado a informar sobre la noticia y a pedir permiso para partir de inmediato, pase por el Dangai en un tris tras, no veía la hora de llegar y saber que había pasado, cuando llegue seguí los reatsus para encontrar a Kurosaki peleando con centenas de holows, rayos! Kuchiki y Matsumoto estaban frente a una barrera, los holows que escapaban a los ataques de Kurosaki podían ser eliminados por las dos chicas, pero, donde estaba Hinamori? No lograba verla cuando unos holows atravesaron el lugar, unos vasto lorde aprovecharon el caos para llegar a la barrera y atacaron a Matsumoto y Kuchiki… La barrera estaba rota, dentro Hinamori y un jarrón, todos con ceros, debo apurarme , debo llegar a tiempo y así fue – Soten ni sase Hyorinmaru – el dragón de hielo interceptó los ceros pero uno pudo pasar y a pesar de la protección de la chica no fue suficiente ,ver a Momo caer enervó mi sangre, pasé de relámpago e hice frente a los atacantes.

Taichou, el jarrón!- gritó Matsumoto.

Mire el dichoso jarrón, lo tome en un rápido movimiento y comenzó la lucha por el bendito jarrón, Ishida llego justo a tiempo y se enfrento a los holows menores lo que le dejo chance a Kurosaki para ayudarme, no nos tomo mucho tiempo acabar con ellos, pero como haríamos para cerrar el portal? O estarían los holows siempre entrando al mundo humano en busca de aquel jarrón?

Hitsugaya taichou hay que cerrar el portal ahora!- gritó Kuchiki.

Hinamori despierta! Debemos cerrarlo- llamaba Matsumoto a la chica que yacía en el suelo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeó dos veces- dónde estoy?- preguntó confusa y algo asustada.

Hinamori de que estás hablando?- Matsumoto confundida- vamos reacciona no es momento para juegos- la tomó de los brazos.

No me toques! Quién eres tú? Déjame!- Hina muy asustada.

Qué rayos pasa aquí?- pensé- Matsumoto que sucede?- grité al ver que se acercaban nuevos atacantes e iban a pasar por el portal.

No lo sé taichou, Hina se golpeó la cabeza al parecer no recuerda nada!- algo desesperada Rangiku.

-Qué?- voltee, me sentí desesperado acaso había escuchado bien? No puede ser, Hina perdió la memoria, no podía ser peor- Matsumoto, Kuchiki hagan algo.

Hai- las chicas realizaron varios kidohs pero no pudieron cerrar el portal por completo- no creo que podamos taichou- Rangiku decepcionada

Hinamori es la que sabe los hechizos adecuados para completar el sello- Rukia preocupada – y si no lo sellamos en un mes , se volverá a abrir.

Y el jarrón?- Toushirou.

La que lo puede abrir es ella y es necesario para el sellado – Rukia.

Toushirou se acerco a la chica – Hinamori?- llamó calmado y con preocupación, la mirada estaba fija en la chica, sentía que me desarmaba ante esos ojos café, me acerqué hasta estar frente a ella – no te voy a hacer daño, tu eres nuestra amiga debes confiar- dije paciente pero mi cuerpo estaba estático, no sabía cómo reaccionar, la quería abrazar, protegerla pero era demasiado, la chica no me podía recordar.

Lo mire a los ojos – quién eres tú? Qué son esos monstruos? Si eres mi amigo dímelo!- Hina entre sollozos.

Yo soy Hitsugaya Toushirou capitán del decimo escuadrón del Gotei 13, esos a los que llamaste monstruos son holows, y nuestro deber es eliminarlos así es como las cosas mantienen su equilibrio lo entiendes? – pregunte cauteloso porque no estaba seguro que pasaba por la mente de la chica.

Eso creo , necesito dormir ….- desmayándose.

La miré desplomarse y automáticamente la sostuve entre mis brazos, tan frágil, tan pequeña, tan inocente, cargué de inmediato su frágil figura hasta el departamento de Orihime donde se estaban quedando, la acosté en su futón y arrope con ternura queriendo besarla, y sin más la deje dormir.

Toushirou cómo vamos a hacer para cerrar el portal sin Hinamori –san? Acaso no hay alguien en la sociedad de las almas que se pueda encargar de esto mientras ella se recupera?- Ichigo preocupado.

Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos, que pasaba con esta chica acaso tenía el don de atraer a los problemas? Y porque todo lo malo tenía que sucederle a ella, rayos! Me sentía impotente y algo decepcionada por no poder hacer mucho… Suspiré- no lo sé Kurosaki- respondí sin ánimos aparentes y algo cabizbajo (cosa extraña en el joven capitán después de todo mostrar sus emociones no es algo que se le dé muy bien )- voy a comunicarme con la Souty Sociaty- me levanté con pesadez y comencé la trasmisión, lo acordado fue que regresáramos a la sociedad de las almas al amanecer y pasáramos un informe completo y por supuesto Momo también regresaría, su capitana estaba muy preocupada. Por ahora solo quería dormir incluso yo un capitán no podía con tanta presión, al amanecer me levanté y seguí mi camino, Matsumoto le explicó todo a Momo y ella aceptó la idea, no sé si porque no le quedaba opción o si porque en el fondo sabía que era la realidad y entonces eso me tranquilizaba un poco ya que tenía la esperanza que ella recuperaría sus recuerdos pronto. Al llegar a la Souty Sociaty pase directo al escuadrón 1, debatí con el comandante y el esperpento del capitán del 12vo escuadrón y él aprovecho para reclamarme por hurtar sus sustancias, cosa que encontré insultante e ignore por completo al final llegué a una conclusión junto con los otros y proseguí a mi escuadrón, allí Matsumoto no paraba de hablar- Matsumoto déjame en paz- y me recosté en el sillón tratando de asimilar todo lo que había pasado.

-taichou- susurró- pobre está muy cansado- pensó.

Al despertar- que sueño más extraño tuve- susurró al despertar.

Taichou ya despertó?- Matsumoto.

Matsumoto!- susto- Qué haces aquí?- incorporándose.

Taichou está enfermo? Si todo el tiempo se queja de que no estoy aquí- se quejaba la rubia algo dramática.

Acaso no estabas tú en el mundo humano?- Shirou algo molesto por la frescura de Rangiku.

Taichou no me diga que me dio permiso para ir al mundo humano- ilusionada- ayer con la resaca que tenía seguro se me olvidó – murmuró.

Déjate de tonterías, estabas en la misión en Karakura, espera yo fui, Hinamori perdió la memoria – divagando.

Taichou de qué está hablando?- Matsumoto más que perdida- yo no he salido de aquí y Hinamori está en su escuadrón pues que yo sepa ella recuerda toda su vida… Taichou?

Que está pasando aquí?- pensé- Matsumoto?

Si taichou- extrañada.

Hinamori…- algo temeroso.

Regreso hace una semana taichou, usted dijo que esperaría, de verdad no lo recuerda?- Rangiku confundida.

No sé qué sucede, tengo recuerdos extraños de todo este tiempo, pero no sé si lo imaginé – dijo pensante en voz baja.

Es más durante la ausencia de Hina, fue enviado a una misión y regresó hace un mes- recordando.

Una misión?- confundido- Cómo es posible? No recuerdo ninguna misión y además como podría diferenciar lo que realmente recuerdo y lo que estoy imaginando… Mis informes- pensó- Matsumoto baja los informes archivados de hace 6 meses- si es un hecho que Hinamori fue al mundo humano y regresó, quiere decir que no imaginé esa parte entonces ella sabe la verdad de mis sentimientos pero a partir de ahí no logro coordinar los sucesos, si miro mis informes diarios podre tener un seguimiento de mis acciones por lo menos las importantes.

Pero son muchos taichou- se quejaba la rubia- qué le pasa? Para qué quiere sus informes diarios desde que se fue Hinamori? – pensaba mientras sacaba todas las carpetas- aquí están – colocándolas en el escritorio.

Gracias déjame solo- serio.

En serio no me necesita?- incrédula.

Quieres que me arrepienta?- de reojo.

No, nos vemos taichou- saliendo de ahí en segundos.

Ahora voy a averiguar qué está pasando aquí- leyendo los informes uno por uno atentamente, pasé todo el día ahí- no puede ser que no recuerde todo esto, acaso puede ser que haya imaginado toda una serie de acontecimientos que nunca sucedieron y que estén superpuestos sobre los verdaderos, qué significa todo esto? Me estoy volviendo loco? Y porque tengo tanto sueño? Dejé los papeles a un lado y me recosté en el sillón, debía pensar, quedándome dormido.

Hinamori como estas? –Toushirou.

Ah eres Hitsugaya taichou no es así?- Respondió algo tímida.

Suena raro toda una vida estuve esperando que pudiera llamarme taichou como a un superior y nunca lo hizo ahora que lo hace desearía que dijera "Shirou-chan"- si, veo que me recuerdas- serio.

Bueno… gracias por ayudarme- sonriente pero a la vez recelosa.

La miré- te incomodo?- pegunte sin más.

Todos creen que eres extraño y que das un poco de miedo por eso no sé si esté bien hablar contigo, eres un capitán y estás muy serio – apenada.

Así que es eso, y tú qué piensas?- Shirou sin cambiar de expresión.

Pues creo que eres callado y distante pero no me pareces mala persona además…

La miró esperando continuación- puedes decir lo que crees no me molesta.

Creo que eres… Lindo- apenada- lo siento ya me tengo que ir.

Acaso es lo que creo?- pensó el chico.

Me quedé dormido otra vez – pensó- qué me está sucediendo?

Taichou logro averiguar algo?- Rangiku.

No, Matsumoto guarda esos papeles – Salí de ahí, por qué creí que era real? Y ese sueño? Que sucede? Caminaba por los pasillos cuando se paró frente a mí la teniente del quinto.

Hitsugaya Toushirou debemos hablar – Hina muy seria y decidida.

Hinamori, sucede algo?- extrañado por la actitud contraria.

En privado- caminando hacia la habitación del chico un poco confundida ante la reacción del capitán pero decidió seguir adelante.

La seguí sin entender desde cuando era Hitsugaya Toushirou? Y desde cuando ella era tan seria y altanera? Normalmente diría algo como "podemos hablar?", "está bien si voy a tu cuarto?", abrió la puerta y se sentó en mi cama , entre y cerré la puerta – Hinamori estas bien?- pregunté preocupado.

Si…Toushirou quiero aclarar las cosas, me fui sin darte respuesta alguna y no fui lo suficientemente madura para finiquitar mis sentimientos hacia ti- dijo finalmente muy seria sin quitarle la vista al chico.

Qué rayos estaba escuchando? "sentimientos hacia ti"? Acaso ella sabía lo que él sentía por ella? Matsumoto se lo dijo? Y que quiso decir con respuesta? Toda una cantidad de ideas venían a la mente- Hinamori de que estás hablando? A qué sentimientos te refieres?

Asombrada- estás jugando conmigo? Me dices que te gusto y ahora haces como si no supieras de que hablo- alterada.

Yo no dije eso- asustado no daba crédito a las palabras de la chica, en qué momento le confesé eso? Cómo puedo no recordar algo así? Es cierto yo estaba averiguando en los informes parar recordar, que debía recordar hace 6 meses? No, ayer hable con Hinamori recuerdo que estábamos en la biblioteca- lo siento Hina – Salí corriendo de ahí, entré a la oficina y busque el informe, este es! La biblioteca – que rayos! Es fecha de hace 7 meses- dijo confundido, volteó y se encontró con la pequeña que lo miraba sin entender.

Qué te sucede?- completó dejando caer unas lagrimas, toda aquella seguridad se había ido.

Me acerqué a ella – Hinamori no se qué te dije sobre mis sentimientos, pero ahora no puedo escuchar lo que tienes que decirme, no puedo recordar nada posterior a esta fecha – mostrándole el informe, ella la leyó y notó que eso fue antes de la declaración – no sé qué sucede conmigo, lo siento- mirándola fijo con angustia porque no sabía que había pasado entre él y la pequeña.

Yo lo siento olvida lo que dije – salió corriendo de ahí.

Hinamori?- llamé pero ella siguió sin detenerse, volví a ver los informes – misión?- esa palabra me sonaba en la cabeza, salí de ahí y pedí una audiencia con el capitán comandante, explicándole la situación, éste suspiró y llamó a Kurotsuchi.

Lo siento capitán Hitsugaya pero deberá someterse a pruebas en el 12vo escuadrón – Yamamoto.

Aceptar fue la única opción para dar con mis recuerdos .


	6. donde estan los recuerdos? Momo

hola bueno disculpen los meses de tardanza pero ya tengo pc y ahora si voy a tratar de subir mas pronto. espero que les guste y dejen reviews. bye bye... rox

* * *

3 meses han pasado desde que llegue a Karakura, trato de distraerme lo mas posible y mantenerme ocupada es una buena opción, así que aparte del trabajo voy a clases de artesanía por las tardes y cocina los fines de semana, solo me quedan las noches y unas 3 o 4 veces por semana viene Tatsuki-san a casa de Orihime-san y practicamos artes marciales, paro hoy solo me arreglo para una fiesta, es el cumpleaños de Ichigo-san y Rukia-san decidió festejarlo porque según ella Ichigo-san no era muy creativo para estas cosas ya que le recordaban a su mama

Hinamori-san estas lista?- llamo Hime desde la sala

Si voy enseguida- respondió la pequeña

Que lindo te queda ese pantalón – comento Hime sonriente

Gracias Orihime-san, tu te ves muy bonita como siempre- correspondiendo

En serio porque esta mañana pensé que había subido de peso- curiosa

No, como crees?- soltando la risa por el comentario

Bueno vamos, Tatsuki nos esta esperando abajo- tomando la delantera

Llegamos a casa de Ichigo-san terminamos los preparativos y esperamos su regreso, debo decir, que parecía bastante sorprendido cuando llego con sus hermanas que lo estaban distrayendo mientras Rukia-san organizaba todo, es la primera vez que vengo a la casa de Ichigo-san desde que estoy aquí siempre es Rukia-san quien va a casa d Orihime-san y hablamos allá , felicite al cumpleañero y le entregue su obsequio

Gracias Hinamori-san – un poco apenado

Espero que te guste- sonriente, pasado un rato llego un invitado muy familiar- Renji!- Rukia-san lo invito y este aprovecho para escaparse del Seretei, me brazo efusivamente cuando me vio al parecer había estado preocupado por mi aunque no lo dijera, una de las hermanas de Ichigo-san se acerco a Renji-kun y pregunto por alguien, hubiese querido no tener que escuchar ese nombre pero estaba ahí, justo al lado de Renji-kun, como no iba a escuchar? "y Toushirou porque no vino?"

Bueno el capitán Hitsugaya esta muy ocupado y justo ahora esta en una misión junto a Rangiku-san – un poco incomodo el pelirrojo por la presencia de Hinamori

Ya veo, lo saludas de mi parte cuando lo veas por favor, hace mucho que no viene- comento Karin

Esta bien, se lo diré, bueno voy a saludar a los demás- Renji escapándose de ahí

No se porque? Pero sentí la necesidad de indagar sobre: como se conocían la hermana de Ichigo-san y Hitsugaya-kun? pero lo mas importante, como es que era "Toushirou"? es decir, ni si quiera lo llamaba por su apellido ni usaba honorifico- disculpa Karin-chan pero tu conoces a Hitsugaya-kun? – pregunto Hina finalmente un poco temerosa

Si, somos amigos supongo-algo pensativa- tu lo conoces del lugar donde son ustedes?- intrigada

Si – respondió Hina cabizbaja

Y tienes confianza con el?- Karin directa

Al..go así – nerviosa y sonrojada

Y me puedes decir como esta el? No le pregunto a mi hermano porque puede pensar coas raras y Renji pues me da un poco de pena preguntarle directo- Karin emocionada- hace mucho que no viene, debe estar grande

Grande?- en voz baja recordando el nuevo Toushirou bastante crecido y sonrojándose por completo

Te sonrojaste?- Karin curiosa

Yo? No, no es eso – nerviosa negando con las manos y la cabeza

Claro- sonrió- entonces?

Pues esta muy alto, como tu hermano mas o menos, quizás un poco menos – cabizbaja

Vaya, me gustaría verlo a pesar que lo he invitado a todos mis cumpleaños; no ha venido- despreocupada mirando el comportamiento de la chica- lo conocí cerca de la colina, perdimos el balón e iba a dar a la calle pero el lo tomo y empezó a jugar con el, era muy diestro, me impresiono un poco así que lo invite a jugar futbol con nosotros

Futbol?- confundida

Así es y es muy bueno, luego supe que era uno de ustedes y que conocía a mi hermano, también me salvo un par de veces de esos monstruos llamados hollows, aquí una vez hasta nos molestaron que si éramos algo, mi hermana es muy imaginativa y creo que Ichi-nii lo hacia para molestarlo pero el es solo un amigo, no hay de que preocuparse- termino tranquilamente

No es lo que piensas… yo no estoy preocupada- muy nerviosa y confundida

Claro- sonrió- bueno nos vemos al rato

La imagen de Toushirou se me vino a la cabeza y no la podía sacar, Toushirou jugando futbol? Y además emparejado con la chica? No se porque algo de esto ultimo me hacia sentir diferente; un poco molesta, esa noche solo pude pensar en el joven y la verdad luego de tanto pensar note que tal ves estaba celosa, pero por que? Si él y yo no somos nada de eso; entonces eso quiere decir que siento algo mas por el que una amistad o fraternidad, la incertidumbre se prolongo todo el día pero en la tarde se me metió en la cabeza ver esa colina y me dirigí hasta allá para mi sorpresa estaba atardeciendo y justo en ese momento comprendí lo que el cielo carmesí me quería decir, Toushirou recordaba aquellos atardeceres en el Rukongai por eso busco el lugar mas apropiado para ver el atardecer, no estaba muy claro el significado de mis propios pensamientos pero pensé que tal ves yo podía sentir algo mas allá por el chico, recordar aquella temporada en el Rukongai lo hizo posible, pues comparando al pequeño Shirou-chan y al capitán Hitsugaya hay mucha diferencia, cuando lo veía un nerviosismo aparecía en mi, sus cambios físicos fueron muy notorios y producían cierta inquietud, curiosidad, un calorcito recorría mi cuerpo cuando se me acercaba y me tocaba, pero hasta ahora me doy cuenta que eso no me solía suceder cuando éramos niños, entonces el despertaba sensaciones en mi que iban mas allá de la amistad y no lo había notado? O solo era que trataba de encontrarlo normal porque no había pensado en el de esa manera, lo cierto es que cada tarde después del trabajo y antes de ir a las clases paso por la colina y contemplo el cielo carmesí… y pienso si era yo la razón por la que venias aquí, si pensabas en mi mientras mirabas el atardecer, algo de eso me alegraba cada día, mis temores y mis miedos se iban minimizando cada vez mas, ahora solo quería verlo comprobar que era toda esta ansiedad que sentía cuando escuchaba su nombre o cuando pensaba en el , quería verlo y hablar con el, no, la verdad es que quería sumergirme en sus brazos y dejar de lado todo aquello que me inquietaba para solo deleitarme con el suave olor a sandia que desprendía el chico, su frescura era lo que necesitaba en aquellos calurosos días de verano – Shirou- chan la verdad es que me gustas y mucho- susurro sonrojada mientras veía el ultimo rayo de luz tenue sobre la ciudad. Pasaron los meses y debo decir que ir a la playa fue muy divertido, también a la piscinas, centro comerciales y muchos lugares turísticos y recreativos, con el pasar de los días la resolución en mi había crecido, estaba decidida a enfrentar a Toushirou cara a cara y decirle lo que sentía por el, este sentimiento que había explotado como un volcán desde aquel momento, debía ser solo una cosa y significaba solo una cosa "quería al joven capitán peliblanco mas allá de la amistad ", le deseaba, había roto la barrera y ahora solo podía pensar en el como un hombre muy atractivo, fuerte, inteligente, maduro, preocupado, cariñoso porque así es Toushirou era cariñoso conmigo me dedicaba sonrisas que nadie mas conocía y que lograban espasmos en mi cuerpo y mi corazón latía mas rápido de la emoción por ver que el chico era diferente conmigo; solo conmigo, pero hasta ahora podía darme cuenta de esos detalles, sensaciones inexplicables que tal ves solo tal ves podían ser conocidas como "amor". Con sentimientos claros y definidos me alistaba para regresar a casa "así es Srs. a casa", mi actitud también eran diferentes todas aquellas noches con Tatsuki-chan lo hicieron posible, debía formar mi carácter, dejar de ser tan pasiva, tan frágil, sentimental y tomar a la bestia por las riendas para que obedeciera mis ordenes, en pocas palabras, mas segura de mi misma y hasta mas fuerte, todas esas clases de defensa personal resultaban ser muy útiles en las batallas también, ahora era como una versión menos agresiva de Soi Fong, bueno no tanto pero se hace lo que se puede…

Hinamori-san buenos días!- Orihime muy efusiva

Buenos días Orihime-san- sonriente terminando de empacar sus cosas

Ya estas haciendo las maletas?- algo desanimada

Si, no quería que se me quedara algo así que empecé temprano- contesto amablemente y algo despreocupada

Umm… y a que hora regresas a casa? – Hime cabizbaja

Pues en la tarde supongo, como a las 4 de la tarde mi taichou dijo que mandaría a un miembro del escuadrón para que me ayude con el equipaje – aseguro la chica

Bueno aun hay tiempo – Orihime contenta- vamos de compras! Ya se que debes tener presentes para todos pero nunca son demasiados y yo también quiero mandar algunos y como te van a ayudar con las maletas…

Esta bien- confirmo ante la emoción de su amiga, después de todo era buena forma de pasar el día con ella antes de despedirse, compraron cosas para todos en la Souty Sociaty – tal ves deba llevarle un presente a Hitsugaya-kun- pensaba- bueno como se supone que voy a hacer las pases sin un obsequio, que será bueno?... lo tengo! Zapatos… no, en la sociedad de las almas no se necesitan zapato, siempre esta con el uniforme nunca lo he visto con otras ropas , además no se su numero… pasa lo mismo con la ropa… tiene que ser algo útil… ummm…. Ahora si lo tengo shorts para dormir, a Toushirou siempre le molestan las yukatas, eso es! pero como hare para saber si es su talla – Orihime-san?

Dime Hinamori-san – mientras caminaban por los pasillos del centro comercial

Que talla de short es Kurosaki-san?- pensativa

Ahhhh! Como voy a saber algo así?- apenada – tal ves Kuchiki-san sepa

Es verdad, la voy a llamar- llamo tendido- dice que m los s le quedan pero se le ven muy cortos y son incómodos así que los prefiere m, ajustan mejor a su estatura- explicando lo que la morena le había dicho

Kuchiki-san sabe todo eso? – sonrojada por completo

Bueno vive en su cuarto un poco roja también- supongo que lo ve siempre en ropas menores

Hinamori-san para que quieres la talla de Kurosaki-kun?- Cayendo en cuenta

Pues voy a comprar unos para Shirou-chan- juguetona

Sonrió al ver que la chica parecía feliz- te mostrare una tienda- tomándola del brazo

Hai- luego de horas- creo que compre muchos y ahora que lo pienso se vería raro regalarle todos estos a Shirou-chan, digo es como si el me regalara brasiers- completamente sonrojada- no, momo no pienses mal son para dormir no hay nada de malo- mirando los 20 shorts sobre la cama, empaco todos los paquetes y espero al shinigami que la acompañaría, se despidió de Orihime y Tatsuki, para emprender su camino de regreso, llegados a la Souty Sociaty al primer lugar que se dirigió fue a su habitación – gracias por ayudarme- dijo amablemente y le dedico una sonrisa

No se preocupe Hinamori fukutaichou – sonriente- nos vemos

Desempaco todo y organizo todos los presentes, los de ella y los de Orihime, parecía santa en navidad con una gran bolsa, el único obsequio que no metió fue el "Shirou-chan"- primero a la oficina con mi taichou, ahí la esperaban todos los miembros de su escuadrón y sus amigos para darle la bienvenida previamente organizado por Kawada, repartió los regalos a su capitana, Renji, Kira, Shuuhei, Rangiku, Kyoraku, Ukitake, Nanao, Yachiru, Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Yumishika, Kowamura, SoiFong, Unohana e Isane, también le llevo algo al capitán Kuchiki (un horno nuevo) y paso por el escuadrón 1 y le entrego al capitán comandante un masajeador inalámbrico, para ella el anciano siempre parecía tenso, pasaron toda la noche de farra, todos se veían muy contentos

Mi taichou esta muy preocupado por ti pero no quiere presionarte- pronuncio vagamente entre las aparentes sonrisas

Lo se, gracias Rangiku-san, pero todavía no es el momento- muy segura y sonriéndole

Parece que ya esta bien- pensó la rubia sacando una botella y siguiendo la parranda

Al día siguiente me levante y me dirigí a la oficina de mi escuadrón donde estaba mi taichou, como había pasado tiempo fuera habían montañas de papeles por revisar así que por un momento entendí como se sentía Toushirou a diario cuando entraba a su oficina, con la diferencia que yo tenia la mejor actitud para acabar con el papeleo lo mas pronto posible y comencé a trabajar, luego fui a los entrenamientos, todo el mundo parecía sorprendido, pues no dejaban de mirarme y es que como ahora estaba firme y sin titubeos realizaba mis practicas contra los demás que hasta mi capitana se sorprendió, era increíble lo que logro Tatsuki-san en unos meses superando años de entrenamientos en la Souty Sociaty pues como instructora es implacable, pase una semana entera para poder terminar el papeleo atrasado y ponerme al día con mis obligaciones así que justo hoy tenia tiempo libre, caminaba pesadamente a mi habitación cuando me encontré con – Rangiku-san!

Oh, hinamori ya terminaste tu trabajo?- pregunto la rubia

Si, por fin y me quedo algo de tiempo, mi taichou dijo que podía salir si quería… sucede algo Rangiku-san- pregunto al notar un extraño comportamiento serio y pensativo en su amiga

No es nada- disimulando

Esta bien , si no me quieres decir- fingiendo desinterés

Bueno, bueno – resignada

Entonces me dirás?- preocupada

Es mi taichou, esta muy extraño, me preocupa un poco- seria

Extraño- curiosa

No me hagas caso tal ves estoy imaginando cosa, la farra de anoche realmente me esta afectando- despidiéndose

Shirou-chan- susurro fui a mi habitación busque en mi closet, en lo profundo entre mis ropas un empaque bastante grande, lo mire atentamente y me dije a mi misma- momo tu puedes, es el momento de hablar con Toushirou- y jugármela todas tal y como dijo Tatsuki-san sin mostrar temores, decidida, si es lo quiero debo afrontarlo y ser mas segura y directa, sin titubeos y con esta lección emprendí mi camino al decimo escuadrón, pero cuando me dirigía allá me topé con Kira-kun y Hisagi-san quienes insistieron en que los acompañara, así que me toco pasar la tarde con ellos, cuando se sintieron animados para tomar me despedí y seguí al decimo escuadrón nuevamente pues ahora si que hablaba con el y le decía todo lo que sentía sin que me quedara nada, iba por los pasillos cuando lo vi, venia justo hacia mi, "vamos momo sin rodeos", me anime- Hitsugaya taichou debemos hablar- dije en tono de voz mas firme que encontré, me pregunto si sucedió algo, automáticamente pensé que era extraño, acaso no sabia de que podía querer hablar con el? Y porque tanta naturalidad? Incluso podía decirse que parecía extrañado pero seguí adelante no podía flaquear ahora- en privado- dije mientras me dirigía a su habitación, era ahora o nunca, cuando algo realmente me extraño; me pregunto si estaba bien con mucha preocupación, como si no supiese de que trataba todo esto, pero bueno llegados a este punto no me iba a distraer por eso y empecé a decirle lo que pensaba , el dijo que de que sentimientos hablaba y entonces entre en shock para luego pasar al enojo, si era una broma no era graciosa pero el chico parecía bastante confundido también, entonces que estaba pasando aquí?, luego se disculpo y se fue sin mas, no entendí que sucedió, Toushirou no es así, si, era tímido pero no un cobarde, el no me dejaría con la palabra en la boca y menos con algo tan importante así que lo seguí y para mi sorpresa, murmuraba algo muy extraño que no entendí con un papel en la mano, cada segundo que veía a Toushirou completamente confundido igual que yo, me quitaba toda aquella firmeza y lo único que deseaba era llorar, estaba llegando a un punto en que no podía entender absolutamente nada- que te sucede?- logre completar pero no pude contener la frustración convertida en lagrimas, me dijo que no me podía escuchar y que no recordaba después del papel, lo leí y me di cuenta que eso sucedió antes de que el me confesara sus sentimientos, todo en mi se revolvió, entonces había estado actuando de forma extraña ante el? Porque? Que sucedía de repente era amnésico?, no supe que hacer y solo le dije que lo olvidara para salir de ahí lo mas rápido que pude, escuche que me llamo pero no estaba en condiciones para escuchar, quería estar solo y tratar de entender, entre a mi habitación y me tire en la cama, abrace el paquete haciéndome una con el- Shirou-chan porque esta sucediendo esto? Que significa? Acaso no debo decirte que tu también me gustas? No, en realidad yo… yo te amo…- aferrándose al paquete y conteniendo el llanto


	7. angustia y espera

Angustia y espera

Taichou! Taichou!- llamaba la rubia un poco ebria- será que se fue a su habitación?- cuando vio una nota sobre el escritorio

Para Matsumoto estoy en 12vo escuadrón haciéndome una pruebas, guarda el papeleo por favor… Hitsugaya Toushirou

Taichou que hace usted en el escuadrón 12?- murmuro la rubia saliendo de ahí directo al mencionado lugar

Buenas noches teniente Matsumoto- un subordinado del escuadrón 12

Buenas noches, mi Taichou aun esta aquí?- pregunto rápidamente- que diga que no- pensó suplicante

Así es, pero esta bajo estricta supervisión del capitán Kurotsuchi- tranquilamente

Como?- pensó- rayos! – siguió de largo hasta la oficina del capitán

Teniente Matsumoto no puede pasar- dijo alarmado

Al llegar a la siguiente puerta se encontró con Nemu en la entrada- donde esta mi Taichou?- dijo firmemente y algo molesta por la situación

Teniente Matsumoto el capitán Hitsugaya esta siendo sometido a unos análisis bajo la supervisión de mayor-sama y esta prohibido el paso a personas no autorizadas – dijo fríamente sin interés alguno

No me interesa- apartando a Nemu y abriendo las puertas para encontrarse con algo que quizás no hubiese querido ver, sus ojos se ensancharon ante el asombro, no podía articular frase alguna, estaba aterrorizada- Taichou- susurro

Que hace esta mujer aquí? Nemu!- muy molesto Mayuri ante la intromisión de la rubia

Hai Mayuri-sama – sacando a Matsumoto que estaba totalmente pasmada- te dije que no podías entrar

Que le están haciendo a mi Taichou?- en un tono y de preocupación – por que esta ahí y que esta ahí?

Mayuri-sama es quien conoce los detalles acerca de la recuperación del capitán Hitsugaya, lo único que sabemos al respecto es que esta perdiendo la memoria por causa del objeto

Objeto?- confundida

La misión que realizaban hace poco, el objeto que se le pidió transportar al capitán Hitsugaya es un material de prueba muy delicado

Que quieres decir con eso? – Matsumoto expectativa

Lo siento, no puedo darte detalles, ahora debes irte- fríamente

Que? Como que no puedes?- Rangiku enojada

Por favor regresa a tu escuadrón- cerrando las puertas

Rayos! Nemu!- al ver cerradas la s puertas en su cara- Taichou!- dijo al recordar aquella imagen, caminaba lentamente por los pasillos sin saber a donde ir y de pronto sus ojos afligidos visualizaron una puerta, en la entrada "Hinamori momo", toco y espero atenta, no obtuvo respuesta, volvió a tocar

Que es ese ruido?- en voz baja, miro su reloj de pared: 2:00 am – quien será a esta hora- pensó- ya voy!- dijo finalmente y se dirigió a la puerta al abrir- Rangiku-san-sorprendida – que haces aquí a esta hora?- logro preguntar, después de ver el rostro de sus amiga que despertó en ella una gran preocupación, pues no era normal verla así- sucedió algo Rangiku-san- cautelosa

Puedo pasar?- cabizbaja

Si claro- dejándola entrar- que pasa con Rangiku-san? jamás la había visto así ni si quiera cuando se trata de Ichimaru , ella siempre trata de ocultar sus sentimientos y transformar sus penas en alegrías- pensaba la chica

Te ves fatal, estabas llorando?- pregunto seria y viendo su bufanda con las manos sobre las piernas, sentada en sofá de la sala

No yo no… estaba llorando- casi en susurro- no huele a alcohol- pensó segura

Hinamori tu hablaste hoy con mi Taichou?- sin cambiar su posición en absoluto

Porque me preguntas eso Rangiku-san?- con una confusión evidente

Es importante -continuo

Si, lo vi esta tarde- cabizbaja también al recordar el terrible encuentro

Hace un mes regreso de una misión, la misión era transportar un objeto, recorrimos un largo camino hasta llegar al lugar, allí esperamos una semana y regresamos, pero el único que estuvo en contacto directo con el paquete fue mi Taichou

No entendía porque Rangiku-san me decía todo esto- pensaba- Rangi…esta noche cuando regrese a mi escuadrón encontré esta nota sobre el escritorio- mostrándole el papel a Hina- así que fui a buscarlo pero no me dejaban entrar… en todo ele tiempo que tengo conociendo a este chico jamás lo he visto enfermarse, ni si quiera cuando a estado mal herido pasa tiempo en el escuadrón 4, por que mi Taichou estaría por voluntad propia haciéndose exámenes en el escuadrón 12? Por que no me dejaban pasar? Así que aun así entre, mi Taichou estaba acostado en una camilla con cables conectados a todo su cuerpo, pálido, no parecía el, casi ni se le veía el rostro con tantos aparatos y el capitán Kurotsuchi sacándole sangre, no lo entendí, por que tendría que ver a mi Taichou unido a una espantosa escena de tortura del capitán Kurotsuchi? … luego Nemu dijo que mi Taichou estaba perdiendo la memoria y mencionó la misión, no lo entiendo Hinamori, solo no lo comprendo

Que significa todo esto? Las palabras entran a mi cerebro pero siento que no puedo procesar toda la información, no doy crédito a lo que dice Rangiku-san, miro su semblante caído, su voz apagada y pienso que todo esto no puede ser una broma, es cierto lo que esta mujer esa diciendo Toushirou perdió la memoria y ahora es un espécimen en el laboratorio del loco de Kurotsuchi, entonces lo que paso esta tarde fue real, no era chiste, de verdad no sabia lo de nosotros- pensaba con una expresión de terror y agonía constante- Rangiku-san no puede ser, Toushirou… Toushirou- lagrimas rodaban como si conocieran el camino por sus mejillas, tan apresuradas- por que?- susurraba casi inaudible por la angustia, los sentimientos encontrados y el llanto comprimido- Shirou-chan…

No quiero estar sola, no se que hacer Hitsugaya Taichou es como un hermano pequeño para mi, es mi pequeño Taichou, que hare si no me recuerda? Si ya no es el mismo? estoy segura que te sientes igual, mañana quiero ir al escuadrón 12 y exigir una explicación…

Yo también voy

Hinamori estas segura?- miro a la chica que se secaba las lagrimas

Toushirou es la persona mas importante para mi, yo también quiero saber que le sucede- dijo segura aunque algo triste

La miro incrédula por unos segundos- esta bien, Hinamori?

Dime Rangiku-san

Puedo quedarme aquí hasta que amanezca?

Ven te hare un lugar, Rangiku-san no te ves muy bien

Gracias, tu tampoco Toushirou debe ser muy afortunado en tenernos

Sonrió y miro fijamente a su acompañante- es la primera vez que te escucho llamarlo por su nombre Rangiku-san- con extrañes

Es un bonito nombre solo que si lo hago frente a el me mataría, ya me acostumbre a decirle Taichou, buenas noches Hinamori

Buenas Rangiku-san

A la mañana siguiente Hinamori se levanto de su cama y se dispuso a ir a su escuadrón mientras Rangiku aun dormía, estando allá explico la situación a su capitana, quien entendió y no objeto ante la ausencia de la chica esta mañana por el contrario le dio el día libre y le pidió que la informara de la salud del joven capitán, cuando regreso a su habitación encontró a Rangiku sentada en su cama mirando fijo la ventana, sin expresión aparente era como si sus pensamientos la transportaran a otro lugar y de verdad era muy triste ver a la rubia en ese estado, tanto que empezó a sentirse mal por ella que por si misma, irónico no?... llegadas al 12vo escuadrón

Capitán Kurotsuchi necesitamos saber que sucede con el capitán Hitsugaya, por favor- suplico la pequeña teniente

Estoy muy ocupado no puedo perder el tiempo explicándoles algo que quizás no entenderán- respondió fríamente

Pero podría intentarlo Kurotsuchi Taichou- intervino Ukitake

Nosotros también queremos saber del infortunio de Hitsugaya-kun, no habrá problema que las tenientes escuchen también- continuo Shunsui

Ustedes también pensé que era información clasificada- Kurotsuchi molesto

La ausencia de 2 capitanes en la reunión de esta mañana es algo que no pasa desapercibido- Ukitake

Además jama-jii lo conto como previsión al objeto causante de esto- Shunsui

Esta bien, Nemu llévalos a mi oficina, debo hacer una supervisión primero- saliendo a otra habitación

Por aquí, por favor – Nemu siguiendo su camino

Al cabo de un rato el capitán Kurotsuchi empezó a explicar la condición de Toushirou- primero que nada el objeto estuvo en contacto directo con Hitsugaya por 6 semanas interrumpidas a la mitad por una semana, los síntomas en el son los siguientes: aumento de su necesidad por dormir progresivamente, mientras esta en este estado su cerebro reproduce alucinaciones que se confundirían con sueños y remplazo de memoria para que lo entiendas quiere decir que mientras duerme puede creer que sus sueños son la realidad permitiendo así que estos ocupen el lugar de sus verdaderos recuerdos y a medida que adentra en esa realidad la condición progresa con mayor rapidez, justo ahora el ultimo recuerdo original que tiene es que se prepara para la batalla de invierno de hace 3 años, presento confusión al notar sus cambios físicos antes de dormir era un niño y ahora tiene el cuerpo de un adulto; sin embargo no entro en shock porque la alucinación que vive en su subconsciente se desarrolla en un plano actual por ahora, aunque hubo algo que me intrigo y fue que me pregunto por la memoria de Hinamori pero no quiso dar detalles cuando entendió en la situación que se encontraba, eso es todo así que debo seguir con las pruebas- levantándose del asiento

Nadie se atrevía a decir palabra salvo Hina que se deja llevar- Kurotsuchi Taichou- llamo temerosa

No puedes verlo- corto en seco el capitán

Bajo la cabeza con desanimo, lo único que quería era verlo y decirle que todo estaba bien, que ella siempre estaría ahí para el, que lo amaba y lo esperaría; pero no podía , los capitanes trataron de consolar a las tenientes en su aflicción pero fue imposible era demasiado para ellas, y así pasaron los días, todos y cada uno de ellos las dos mujeres de Toushirou hacían la misma rutina en la mañana realizaban sus labores en sus escuadrones y por las tardes esperaban pacientes en el escuadrón 12 alguna noticia, pero durante esos 5 días la respuesta de Nemu era siempre la misma, por la noche regresaban a sus habitaciones y se preparaban para hacer exactamente la mismo al día siguiente


	8. la linea que separa la verdad de la aluc

Hi, ya estamos llegando al fin de este fic la situacion es critica sin embargo creo que tiene buena pinta, creo que faltan unos 2 cap tentativamente pero eso puede cambiar dependiendo de mi estado de animo y la aceptacion del ultimo cap en pocas palabras eso depende de ustedes mis lectores a quienes les agradeceria dejar sus comentarios por favor, por esta ocacion voy a agradecer en especial a mis fieles lectoras y espero sus reviews pues son practicamente la unica refencia que puedo tener si mi trabajo gusta o no en especial con el proyecto del ultimo cap bueno a todas estas gracias. nos vemos rox

* * *

La línea que separa la verdad de la alucinación

Hinamori? Estas aquí?- llamaba el peliblanco

Hola Hitsugaya taichou, como estas? Hacia días que no venias por aquí, y a que se debe la visita?- pregunto sonriente

Pues quería saber como va tu recuperación, pero si te molesta que venga a visitarte, no lo hare, solo tienes que decírmelo- serio

No me molesta en lo absoluto, me he sentido mucho mejor y he estado pensando en todo esto y creo que me es muy familiar, me gusta que estés cerca, sabes eres como mi protector, cerca de ti me siento protegida y segura- le dedico una sonrisa

Sus ojos eran tan expresivos como la Hinamori inocente y alegre que conocí cuando era pequeño, no lo podía resistir solo me acerque a ella cortando toda distancia

Hitsugaya taichou que sucede?- pregunto nerviosa ya que el estaba muy cerca

Me acerque mas y mas hasta que nuestras respiraciones se cruzaban, no me podía resistir, sus ojos, su olor, su sonrisa, su piel, todo en ella me volvía loco, la tome por la cintura delicadamente- me encantas

Estaba Totalmente roja pero aun así no me atreví a rechazarle, nuestros labios se juntaron y un calor subió por todo mi cuerpo hasta notarse en mis mejillas un rubor bastante pronunciado y aun así seguía ahí correspondiendo al contacto, al separarnos sentí la necesidad de preguntar- quien eres tu Hitsugaya toushirou? Que significas para mi?

Me gustaría saberlo, pero te puedo decir lo que tu significas para mi, eres mi amiga y la persona mas quiero, deseo y amo en este mundo, siempre estaré para ti y decidas lo que decidas yo siempre te amare, aunque espero que me recuerdes algún día y que me puedas corresponder, Hinamori mi vida dejo de ser fría y vacía cuando te conocí, eso es lo que eres para mi

Hitsugaya siento que mi corazón va a explotar no estoy segura porque, pero siento que esto te lo debo a ti, tu eres quien provocas este efecto en mi, entonces debería decir que es posible que seas correspondido por mi

Un sinfín de sensaciones indescriptibles se debatían en mi interior , no estaba seguro como reaccionar y me congele, por primera vez en mi vida fui victima del efecto de mis poderes por que sentí que mi cuerpo estaba helado y no podía moverme

Lo mire esperando respuesta alguna pero solo estaba ahí parado inmóvil, mi nerviosismo crecía pero sentí que lo único que tenia que hacer era ser yo misma

Ella se acerco a mi, tomo mis manos y las coloco en su cintura; rodeándola, tomo mi rostro entre las suyas y me beso, exactamente que sentía no sabría explicarlo pero si algo era cierto es que como todo hombre enamorado y siendo besado por la mujer de mis sueños, comencé como mis instintos reclamaban mas, quería tener mas de esa irresistible esencia así que aun temeroso por no saber que sucedería me deje llevar y quise probar mas, por lo menos hasta donde ella me lo permitiera, pase mis manos de su cintura a su cadera y comencé a explorar su cuerpo , intensificando las sensaciones, ella había cedido a mis deseos, la Hinamori que yo conocí habría siso tierna, dulce pero estoy seguro que se habría avergonzado por completo sin embargo esta mujer era intensa, apasionada, no se que estaba pasando pero era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, Hinamori no me recordaba entonces como parecía dispuesta a entregarse a mi; un desconocido, aunque tenga sentimiento hacia mi no haría eso, ni si quiera alguien como Matsumoto lo haría, entonces era totalmente ilógico que momo

Hitsugaya sucede algo?- mirándome expectativa

Empecé a recordar cosas cuando era pequeño, no se porque pero de pronto la momo que estaba frente a mi se desvanecía- que sucede? Hinamori! Hinamori!- llamaba al ver que la imagen desaparecía y pronto todo en su memoria desapareció, estaba frente al loco de Kurotsuchi con un montón de aparatos, cables y tubos conectados a mi cuerpo- que es todo esto?- reclamo enfurecido el chico

Hitsugaya despertaste?- Mayuri

Quien eres tu? Que hago aquí? Suéltame!- tratando de quitar todos los dispositivos unidos a su cuerpo

Nemu! Sujétalo, no dejes que se quite ningún aparato!- Mayuri

Hai Mayuri-sama- Nemu sujetando al chico

Empecé a descontrolarme no podía entender porque estaba de repente en un lugar que al parecer era un hospital o un laboratorio, y quien era ese espantoso sujeto? Lo ultimo que sabia era que el día anterior Hinamori fue a mi casa y comimos sandia juntos mirando el atardecer

Su reatsu comenzó a expandirse descontroladamente, las paredes de la habitación comenzaron a congelarse con una ligera capa de hielo

Nemu! Que demonios sucede con el reatsu?- Mayuri enfurecido

Mayuri-sama no lo puedo sujetar mas- dijo la mujer al sentir que su cuerpo se congelaba poco a poco hasta el punto de ser torturante

Rayos! Esto es…- exclamo Mayuri

Toushirou despedía un reatsu siniestro, totalmente fuera de control, las maquinas comenzaron a explotar rápidamente, las paredes se congelaron por completo con un hielo de un metro de espesor, el frio en aquel lugar era insoportable para cualquier humano, se le cubrió todo el cuerpo con una capa de hielo, era como si Hyorinmaru estuviese completamente loco- suéltame!- exclamo el joven peliblanco desatando así una explosión térmica en la habitación, el cielo sobre el 12vo escuadrón se oscureció como si de una tormenta se tratase y comenzó a nevar fuertemente en poco tiempo había una capa de nieve como si fuese invierno

Mayuri salió de la habitación junto a Nemu, quejándose y reclamando pues casi todos los componentes, aparatos y maquinarias comenzaron a congelarse y explotaban por la humedad- que hacen? Saquen todo!- gritaba como loco Mayuri

Taichou que sucede?- preguntaban los subordinados

Hasta que todos salieron del lugar, el frio era totalmente irresistible, al hablar salía humo y algunos subordinados se desmayaron porque no soportaban la presión espiritual del capitán de la decima

En los pasillos del 5to escuadrón

Vamos con mas precisión- gritaba la joven teniente del mismo cuando de pronto se quedo estática

Hinamori fukutaichou se encuentra bien? Sucede algo?- llamaban sus compañeros

Ese reatsu?- dijo entre asustada y sorprendida- Hitsugaya-kun!- exclamo al ver como las nubes se formaban sobre los terrenos del 12vo y pronto se sintió un brisa fría en todo el seretei, salió corriendo y se dirigía al lugar en cuestión, de camino tropezó con Renji y Byakuya que también se dirigían al parecer al mismo lugar

Hinamori!- llamo Renji

Abarai-kun, Kuchiki taichou

Hinamori, sabes algo acerca del capitán Hitsugaya? Este reatsu no es normal, pensé que estaba enfermo pero con una presión espiritual tan densa no me imagino que clase de pelea será- aun corriendo Renji

no lo creo, Hitsugaya-kun no liberaría este reatsu ni en una batalla, esta totalmente descontrolado- respondió la chica y a medida que iban avanzando se encontraron con otros que se percataron de la anomalía- Rangiku-san!

Hinamori? Mi taichou… esto es como…

Que sucede Rangiku-san?- Hina

Así era su reatsu cuando lo conocí, pero ahora es mas denso y poderoso pues todos estos años como capitán es lógico que no se comparen en poder sin embargo tienen la misma característica, lo mas seguro es que no lo pueda controlar

Que? Estas segura?-Hina preocupada

No lo se tenemos que averiguar que paso- Rangiku

Al llegar al 12vo escuadrón habían otros capitanes y tenientes ahí

Hinamori-chan, Rangiku-chan que bueno que llegan paso algo con Hitsugaya-kun- Shunsui

Que sucede Kyoraku taichou? Dígame por favor- suplico Hina

Debes calmarte- dijo Ukitake

Es cierto- la tomo por los hombre Renji

Kurotsuchi taichou que sucedió con Hitsugaya taichou?- indago Byakuya

Ese mocoso destruyo todo mi escuadrón- recriminaba Mayuri mas que furico

Otros capitanes llegaron- que esta pasando aquí?- llamo la atención Komamura

Aun no estamos muy seguros pero al parecer Hitsugaya-kun es el responsable- contesto Ukitake

Como es posible? Esto parece el control de un novato- Komamura

Mi taichou no recuerda como controlar su presión espiritual ni el poder de su zanpakutou , no es así capitán Kurotsuchi?- Rangiku

Así es- molesto- esto es realmente humillante- pensaba Mayuri- Hinamori acompáñame- empezó a caminar en dirección a interior de su escuadrón- esta jodida nieve!- quejándose

La chica no se movía estaba pasmada

Muévete- grito Mayuri

Vamos Hina- soltándole Renji

Camino lento detrás de Mayuri- Kurotsuchi taichou a donde vamos?- logro decir tiritando del frio

Deberás entrar a la habitación donde esta, odio reconocerlo pero en este punto eres la única persona que puede reconocer- Mayuri

No se si pueda…

Debes recolectar toda la información posible, toda!- Mayuri ya indignado por no poder hacer mucho

Entro a la habitación toda congelada para visualizar al peliblanco acostado con mucho hielo al alrededor, al parecer Hyorinmaru estaba ahí para protegerlo y al notar la presencia- Hitsugaya-kun?- llamo muy bajo, le costaba respirar y su cuerpo sentía que se desvanecía por completo

El chico abrió los ojos lentamente- esa voz- pensó al voltear se encontró con aquella mujer- quien eres?- pregunto serio

Soy Hinamori- dijo casi en susurro

La miro fijo- Hinamori?- exclamó para ensanchar sus ojos debido a la sorpresa pues sus ultima visión de la chica era totalmente distinta, recordaba a su amiga como a una niña no como una hermosa mujer- su parecido es impresionante, su voz es la misma pero como es que? Y ese uniforme?- pensó- es imposible

No lo es, soy yo Shirou-chan- entre sollozos- soy Hinamori

Eres una shinigami, como es que creciste?- confundido

Tu también creciste y también eres un shinigami, Shirou-chan mira tu uniforme, eres un capitán…- no soportaba la presión espiritual y el frio aterrador y se dejo caer en sus rodillas tosiendo fuertemente y agitada buscando oxigeno

Que?- miro su cuerpo notando los cambios- que es esto? Que significa?- cuando se percato del estado en que se encontraba su amiga- Hinamori?- llamo desesperado, se levanto de inmediato intentando socorrerla pero solo lograba empeorar la situación- que te sucede Hinamori?- nervioso pues no entendía el alcance de sus poderes

Shirou-chan debes controlarlos, no puedo respirar- desmayándose sobre sus brazos

Sentía que mi corazón latía fuertemente, no me interesaban los poderes, los cambios, ser shinigami, nada, solo quería verla bien, sonreír, no sabia porque pero mi cuerpo al tenerla en mis brazos reaccionaba diferente, sensaciones inexplicables se debatían y a la vez la angustia por no poder hacer nada- Hinamori? Hinamori contéstame, despierta por favor, Hinamori! Que sucede?- gritaba desesperado- MOMO!- no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de cómo revertir todo este hielo, de cómo controlarlo ni de cómo volverla a la normalidad, sin querer estaba matando a la persona que mas quiero en este mundo y no podía hacer nada, sentí que ya no podía mas y otra vez la impotencia se materializo en otra explosión térmica de la que Hinamori no saldría viva- momo perdóname- besando sus labios


	9. despues de la tormenta siempre llega la

HI AQUI EL CAP NUEVE DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA PERO ME DABA FLOJERA TRANCRIBIR Y ESTABA OCUPADA TAMBIEN COMO DIGO SIEMPRE DEJEN REVIEWS Y ESTAMOS PENDIENTES CON EL CAP FINAL. BYE BYE

* * *

Después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma

Cuando pensaban que todo estaba perdido, la explosión fue contenida estos mocosos como joden- se escucho una voz- redúcelo todo a cenizas Ryuujin Yaka y las flamantes llamas abrazaron con fuerza la explosión derritiendo el hielo del lugar, tomo con su brazo a la chica y salió de ahí

Afuera sintieron el descontrolado y potente reatsu, cuando un celaje paso entre ellos y luego destellos, comenzó a salir agua descontroladamente del interior del 12vo escuadrón seguido del anciano capitán cargando a la teniente del 5to

Hinamori!- llamo su capitana

Hina!- siguió Rangiku

Si hubiese permanecido un poco mas no hubiese sobrevivido- afirmo Unohana quien prestaba sus servicios a la joven teniente

Joder todo el escuadrón fue destruido- Mayuri indignado

Capitán Kurotsuchi cómo puede preocuparse por algo tan trivial cuando expuso a mi subordinada por su incompetencia?- reclamo muy molesta Kawada

Mayuri la miro fríamente- acaso cuestiona mis métodos?

Se equivoca los desapruebo totalmente- despidiendo un reatsu muy oscuro y siniestro- sepa que si mi teniente no se recupera usted pagara las consecuencias

No me amenace mujer y contrólese si no quiere salir perjudicada- respondió Mayuri mas que ofuscado

Basta los dos- sentencio Yamamoto- la prioridad es saber que sucede con Hitsugaya Toushirou, estuvo bajo su observación Kurotsuchi y mire las consecuencias, quiero una solución a esto y es ahora- completamente molesto y serio

En ese momento se percataron del reatsu de Toushirou y había comenzado a moverse, en unos instantes se dejo ver una silueta nada familiar estaba cubierto de hielo por completo igual que su bankai pero mas denso; hasta la cara, el cabello y todo su cuerpo formando la silueta de Hyorinmaru alrededor del chico, todo el clima cedió ante el, todo su alrededor era su arma y usaría de ser necesario, cuando cifro lo que estaba buscando- momo- dijo fuerte y claro al ver a la chica en el suelo siendo atendida por Unohana

Taichou!- grito Matsumoto acercándose a el

Rangiku-san no te acerques el no te recuerda- advirtió Renji

No me importa- siguió caminando- perdí a Gin, mi taichou es la única familia que me queda- pensó decidida

Quien eres tu? Aléjate- ordeno el chico

Taichou no dejare que haga esto, soy su teniente y voy a seguirle siempre -acercándose aun mas- Hinamori estará bien, deje que le ayude, por favor taichou!- suplicante

he dicho que te alejes!- sacando un dragón de hielo que arremetió en contra de Rangiku

ahhh!

Rangiku-san!- llamo Shuuhei para acercarse

No vengas Shuuhei esto es entre mi taichou y yo- levantándose y siguiendo

No recordaba que fuese tan testaruda- Kira

Toushirou estaba listo para arremeter en su contra nuevamente- soten ni sase Hyorinmaru!

Que?- sorprendido Ukitake- como es que?

Esta actuando por instinto de pelea- Shunsui

Rangiku-san!- Kira, Shuuhei, Renji

Hajike Tobiume…

Todos voltearon

La bola de fuego se estrello contra el dragón de hielo

Rangiku voltio- Hinamori- sorprendida

Gracias Unohana taichou y también soutaichou- caminando hacia el chico- Rangiku- san aparta- decidida- si quieres atacar a alguien atácame a mi Toushirou, estoy justo frente a ti arremete con Hyorinmaru en mi contra- siguiendo adelante

Hinamori estas loca? –Renji

Hinamori?- Toushirou extrañado

Si no lo vas a hacer entonces yo si lo hare!- seria

Que?- Rangiku sorprendida

Ahora si enloqueció- Renji se disponía a buscarla

Renji, déjala- ordeno Byakuya

Pero taichou?, ella no tiene ninguna oportunidad en batalla contra hit…- confundido

No creo que el la ataque- interrumpió Kira

Coloco su espada frente a el, apuntando al corazón

Que haces Hinamori?- pregunto Toushirou confundido

Quiero que me recuerdes Toushirou, quiero decirte todo lo que tengo atragantado aquí- llevando su mano a la garganta- pero no quiero hablar con un desconocido, quiero hablar con Hitsugaya Toushirou el capitán del 10mo escuadrón, mi amigo de la infancia, la persona que me protege siempre, hajike Tobiume

La capa de hielo que cubría su cuerpo se rompió, sus ojos blancos por la sorpresa se posaron sin despegar de la chica- porque momo?- cayendo de rodillas

Se acerco, lo abrazo- porque quería verte a los ojos y no podía con todo ese hielo, ahora si puedo decirte lo mucho que te amo Shirou-chan, por eso…

Vi la silueta de Hinamori desaparecer para entrar en un profundo sueño

Lo siento Toushirou prometo que te vas a poner bien- cabizbaja

Taichou!- le abrazo Rangiku- que fue lo que le hiciste?

Descuida jamás lastimaría a Toushirou, solo lo deje inconsciente- dijo mirándole fijo

Como es que?- confundida Rangiku

Hinamori se acerco a los demás- exijo que sea Urahara- san quien trate este caso por favor soutaichou

Todos los capitanes abrieron los ojos como platos ante la reacción de la chica

Apoyo la petición de mi subordinada sr- reforzó Kawada

Otros capitanes se unieron a la petición

Eso es absurdo- replico Mayuri

Tu cierra la boca renacuajo! Yachiru llegamos tarde por tu culpa

He! Pero si fuiste tu quien tomo el camino equivocado ken-chan

Bárbaro incompetente quien te crees para interrumpirme- Mayuri

No se supone que curarías al mocoso y aparte ni si quiera ofreció una buena pelea, levántalo

Capitán Zaraki manténgase alejado del capitán Hitsugaya este no es momento para sus bromas- Kawada

No te metas este asunto es con el mocoso- sentencio Kenpachi

Mientras involucre a mi teniente me incumbe- seria Kawada

Entonces no te importara defenderlo

Si eso es lo quiere- sacando su espada Kawada

capitana Kawada!- Hina angustiada

tranquila Hinamori esto será rápido- Kawada

ha! espero que me diviertas aunque sea un poco- Kenpachi

ambos desaparecieron con un shunpou y comenzó una feroz batalla

cual es su decisión soutaichou?- pregunto cauteloso Kira

traigan a Urahara y esperemos que se resuelva este inconveniente- para marcharse

gracias Yamamoto soutaichou- reverenciando Hina

llevare a mi taichou al escuadrón – dijo Rangiku

déjame ayudarte- tomando a Toushirou Renji

unas semanas mas tardes

buenos días Rangiku-san

buenos días Hina… respondió entre bostezos

no lo puedo creer, ahora es que te estas levantando?

Estuve con los muchachos hasta tarde, y que haces aquí tan temprano?

Temprano? Casi es medio día Rangiku-san, quería que me acompañaras al 4to escuadrón a visitar a Hitsugaya-kun, desde que Urahara-san se fue el sigue dormido, aunque haya dicho que ya estaba bien no confío plenamente es decir han pasado 4 días y no despierta, seguro que esta bien eso?... Rangiku-san!- llamo al notar que su amiga estaba perpleja frente a ella- me estas escuchando?

No es necesario

A pues gracias por dejarme hablar sola

No me refería a eso, no es necesario que vayamos al 4to escuadrón- aclaro

Porque no?

Porque…- mirando fijo a la puerta

Espero que hayas hecho el papeleo Matsumoto!- sentencio una voz

Me quede estupefacta- esa voz era….- pensé volteando rápidamente- Hitsugaya-kun!- sin querer comencé a derramar lagrimas de la forma mas absurda

Taichou!- abrazándole fuertemente

Basta Matsumoto

Que bueno que esta bien- dijo la rubia muy contenta besándolo en la mejilla- lo extrañe

Ah si? Entonces supongo que cumpliste con tus obligaciones no? En m i nombre que estaba enfermo- mirándole fijamente y expectativo

Pues vera taichou no hablemos de trabajo en este momento, mejor le voy a buscar algo para que se relaje- desapareciendo

No va a volver- resignado- camino mas hasta colocarse frente a la teniente del 5to escuadrón- Hinamori porque lloras?

Porque estoy feliz… no se como hacer para que paren

Ten- saco un pañuelo y se lo entrego

Gracias Shirou-chan… lo siento capitán Hitsugaya

Vaya! hasta que por fin lo has entendido

Supongo…

Aunque tu siempre has hecho lo que te da la gana

Ah si? No eres de gran ayuda con esos comentarios

Es la verdad Hinamori

Pues entonces hare lo que quiera "Shirou-chan"

Lo ves? recaíste

Lo hiciste a propósito? después no te quejes porque no te respeto- fingiendo enfado

Si claro- sentándose en el escritorio- lo ves?

Ah?

Ya no estas llorando

Uh! Jajaja, no lo puedo creer siempre haces eso Shirou-chan

No me gusta verte llorar, eso es todo- desviando la mirada

Pues como sea funciona- sonriéndole

Lamento haberte preocupado, perdóname por todo Hinamori- creando una atmosfera triste

No puedo

Bajo la mirada con tristeza queriendo esconder su humillación

No tengo que perdonarte Shirou-chan nadie ha sido mas bueno conmigo que tu

Levanto la cabeza de inmediato y ahí estaba la sonrisa de la hermosa mujer esperándole, solo pasmado se quedo

Y no puedo culparte sino de una cosa… de ser el amor de mi vida- acercándose peligrosamente a el

No te culpo soy demasiado bueno para que me dejes ir- acortando toda distancia y besándole…

Tienes razón eres demasiado bueno Shirou-chan

Esta vez quiero hacerlo bien, momo quieres ser mi novia?

Si Toushirou, quiero ser tu novia

Umm, y te gustaría salir conmigo? Una cita, todos estos años de amigos no cuentan

Porque? Que tienen?

Porque quiero que me veas como un hombre no como tu hermanito menor

Hace mucho que no te veo así Shirou-chan

A la pruebas me remito

No seas tonto no te llamo así porque seas pequeño sino porque me gusta y es mas corto- comento sonriente

Sonrió resignado- esta bien entonces te veo en tu habitación en una hora para almorzar

Hai, pero si es tarde mejor me apuro- salió corriendo del escuadrón- y por cierto Shirou-chan las citas van primero que la proposición

Bah! mejor apúrate porque no voy a esperar a que te vistas en 10 años


	10. La venganza de Mayuri

gomen nee! :( se que he estado mas que perdida pero como siempre esta pc estaba dañada y tenia los archivos presos aquí por otro lado les comento que pronto estaré subiendo un fin en conjunto con la otra parte osea mi hermana de bleach- naruto que a la vez es la continuación de la boda bueno espero que lo lean y tratare de subirlo pronto, se les quiere aquí el final de este fic comenten se aceptan insultos por tenerlos abandonados también o lo que sea. Rox

* * *

La venganza de Mayuri

Toc- toc- se escucho un toque suave en la puerta de la teniente del 5to escuadrón

Pasa Toushirou- grito Hina desde el baño

El peliblanco abrió la puerta y recorrió toda la habitación con la mirada- Hinamori donde estas?- llamo calmado

No te molestes pero todavía me falta un poco

Suspiro resignado- porque necesitas tanto tiempo para arreglarte? Solamente tenias que cambiarte de ropa- comento

Como se nota que no eres mujer Toushirou- saliendo y parándose justo frente a el- y bien? Como me veo?

Bien- respondió en seco, pero en verdad se sentía diferente su atracción por la chica comenzaba a traicionarlo al verla en un hermoso kimono color rosa, pero como decirla que quería comérsela a besos sin parecer desesperado y acosador

Mm- hizo una mueca extraña y pensó- tal vez debí ponerme otra cosa, no parece muy sorprendido y eso que pase una hora entera arreglándome rayos!

Hinamori sucede algo?- llamo al ver a la chica perdida en sus pensamientos

No, vamos tengo mucha hambre- sujetándole una mano y siguiendo hasta la puerta donde se paro- y a donde vamos?- pregunto confundida y apenada

Pensé que sabias, como parecías tan segura- algo sarcástico

Lo siento- pronuncio muy sonrojada

Siguió por el pasillo sin mucho afán- Hinamori? Llamo al ver que la chica seguía parada frente a la puerta de su habitación

Ah?! Si ya voy- siguiéndole muy de cerca

Caminaron por los pasillos del escuadrón, las personas que los veían comentaban pues no era muy común ver al joven capitán con un kimono entre los pasillos del Seretei, siempre era muy cuidadoso de vestir su uniforme correctamente y además estaban un poco sorprendidos pues acababa de salir del 4to escuadrón, seguían hasta llegar a las puertas que limitaban con el Rukongai, la cuales pasaron y se disponían a almorzar en un lugar muy bonito y elegante en el 1er distrito

Toushirou?- susurro

Dime- respondió calmado, algo extraño en el pues siempre esta alterado o con tono fastidio o en su defecto con ella algo sarcástico o burlón, pero ahora era diferente parecía muy relajado

Vamos a comer aquí?- sorprendida

Si, porque? No te gusta?- volteándose y mirándole fijo

No, digo si, no es eso sino que es muy elegante debe ser muy costoso- nerviosa

Esta bien, no te preocupes por eso- dándole la mano y dirigiéndose una mesa

Pasadas las horas en el Gotei 13 se veía a la capitana del 5to preguntándole a sus subordinados por su teniente y comentando lo extraño que era que ella llegara tarde y sin informar, por otro lado Matsumoto no podía creer que su Taichou no estuviese trabajando después de tanto tiempo ausente

Por los campos pasaban los chicos tomados de la mano en dirección al cuarto de la chica

Buenas tardes Hitsugaya Taichou- saludaba una subordinada del 6to- buenas tardes Hinamori Fukutaichou

Buenas tardes- saludo Hina tratando de ocultar su mano pero Toushirou la sostuvo mas fuerte

Tranquila- le dijo disimuladamente y siguió su camino

Pero Toushirou… estas seguro?- nerviosa

No pienso ocultarte, por qué lo haría?

Ah, pues yo…

Al menos que no te sientas cómoda- depositando aquellos ojos turquesa en los marrones de ella

Yo no… no me incomoda- dedicándole una sonrisa

Que bien porque estaba pensando en raptarte- serio

Que... dijiste?- confundida y extrañada

Este solo la tomo por la cintura y cargo como si no pesara y con un shunpo regreso a la dirección anterior, antes de darse cuenta estaban frente a un lugar muy familiar- quería venir aquí contigo

Eta exactamente igual que cuando éramos niños!- emocionada

Pues estaba muy fea pero la arregle cuando estabas fuera- cruzándose de brazos

En serio? Shirou-chan vamos a entrar!- dijo saltando de alegría como una niña- que emoción! Me recuerda tantas cosas- suspiro finalmente

Hina! Mira- frente a la puerta del patio

Ah! Shirou que hermoso!- miraba un hermoso jardín, caminaba hacia el y oliendo las flores, al darse de un pasillo entre el extenso jardín, en seguida lo tomó y al final encontró un sembradío de sandias identificadas como "propiedad de Toushirou"- Shirou-chan no es justo todas son solo tuyas!- se quejaba la chica

Tu no estabas aquí, lo olvidas?- comento sin mucho interés

Y eso que tiene que ver? Pues debes compartirlas- aseguro

De que te preocupas todo lo que es mío es tuyo Hina…- fue interrumpido

Aun así- tomo un marcador de su cartera y coloco en el cartel "y momo"- así esta mejor, no lo crees?

Sonrió y tomo algunas- vamos- dirigiéndose al lugar donde solían pasar sus tardes de niños

Shirou son muchas para nosotros- dijo contándolas

Tuya es esta, esas son mías

Ahhh! Te vas a comer 5 sandias enteras- grito

Shhh, si, son increíblemente dulces, voy a buscar un cuchillo- entrando

Whao! No lo puedo creer! Aun creo que es mucho, aun para ti

Momo!- llamo desde adentro

Dime- dirigiéndose hasta donde estaba el

Le mostro un futon- la abuela lo conservo aun cuando le rogué que lo botara

Que malo Shirou-chan es mi futon!- con un puchero

Si pero te lo mojabas- de reojo

Solo fue una vez y tu tienes la culpa!

Y yo porque?!

Porque hacia mucho frio chico de hielo

Ni que yo durmiera contigo

No, pero pero dormías al lado, es lo mismo

Mmm y como vas a hacer ahora cuando duermas conmigo- le susurro al oído

Se puso roja incandescente ante insinuación del peliblanco

Vamos!- la halo hasta afuera y comenzó a picar las sandias

Toushirou- llamo en voz baja

Que te sucede? Ten- entregándole un pedazo de fruta

Es que… yo… bueno… tu- estaba muy nerviosa y solo podía ver el piso

Toushirou la miro mientras escuchaba sus incoherencias y le dijo- puedes decirme cualquier cosa no tienes porque estar nerviosa- expectativo

Tu y yo vamos a estar juntos?...- mas roja

Rio ante el comentario- no seas tonta momo- dijo pasiblemente- tu no tienes que hacer algo que no quieras, yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, cuando surja ese momento y estés segura- comiendo de la roja fruta y lanzándole las semillas como cuando eran niños

Shirou-chan!- comenzó a reírse- debes pensar que soy muy tonta

Si, pero tu siempre has sido así, ya no me sorprende

Ah! De verdad?!

Si, pero es lo que te hace especial y diferente de las demás

Damas?... ah si, por cierto sabias que Karin-chan esta muy enfadada porque no la visitas

A que vino eso?- extrañado

No se me acorde de repente cuando dijiste demás

Estas celosa?

No..- estas loco! No tengo porque estarlo o si?

Si estas celosa y no tienes porque, Kurosaki y yo nos llevamos bien en Karakura por el futbol pero nada mas

Ella me dijo que estabas en la colina casi siempre, estuve allí y se veía toda la ciudad, es una bonita vista

No iba allí por eso, solo quería ver una cosa

Que cosa?

El atardecer…- silencio

Querías recordar estos momentos?

Lo que mas quería recordar era que siempre estabas a mi lado cuando sucedía y esa expresión que logras conseguir cuando atardecía es insuperable, quería recordar eso

Se sonrojo levemente- eso es tan tierno Toushirou- acerco su cuerpo al del chico, se recostó en su hombro y aferro a el dejándose embriagar por el dulce olor a menta que emanaba del peliblando

Pasados los minutos comenzó el espectáculo que ambos esperaban con ansias, momo se acostó y coloco la cabeza sobre las piernas del joven capitán quien estaba sentado desordenadamente con una pierna arqueada y otra recostada cruzándose donde se sostenía la cabeza de la pequeña teniente, coloco una mano sobre su rodilla y otra sobre la cabeza de su novia y se quedaron viendo como el cielo se tornaba de un color carmesí y recordando como en un cortometraje todo lo que había ocurrido entre el ultimo atardecer con el chico y el de este momento, hasta que el cielo oscureció y se pinto con estrellas distantes, la chica se aferro ala musculosa extremidad del ojiturquesa, a lo que este paso las manos por el rostro de ella delicadamente y bajo la cabeza en un acercamiento hasta depositar sus labios en los de ella, comenzando así un tierno contacto que se apasionaba e intensificaba con cada segundo transcurrido

Se me ocurrió una idea- corto de pronto

Ah…- Shirou dijo extrañado

Vamos a Karakura!

Disculpa, que?- sin entender mucho a que venia eso

Pues quiero mostrarte los lugares donde estuve, será divertido!

Hinamori no se si sea buena idea salir así

Voy a estar con un capitán, y tu no tiene nada que salgas, además ya me metí en problemas con mi Taichou así que sea por una buena causa… después de todo tendré que explicarle mañana… anda vamos- suplicante

Esta bien, no es muy usual que tu rompas las reglas así que supongo que no puedo negarme- resignado

La pequeña le dedico una gran sonrisa- gracias!

Al día siguiente en la sociedad de las almas se encontraban reunidos en un salón varios capitanes y tenientes entre ellos: Kira, Shuuhei, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Kawada, Renji, Rukia, Nanao, Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumishika y por supuesto no podía faltar Rangiku al parecer estas personas habían pasado la noche de farra, cuando Matsumoto fue a buscar una botella de su reserva especial y al legar a su escuadrón encontró sobre su escritorio un CD dedicado " para Rangiku Matsumoto" ah! Para mi?- lo probo un momento para encontrarse con un material muy singular, al ver la primera aparición estallo en risas- mi Taichou!- casi lloraba de la gracia- voy a enseñárselo a los demás, es probable que muera después de esto pero si que lo disfrutare, además yo estaba preocupada y que me encuentro- tomo la botella el CD y regreso con los demás- chicos aquí esta mi reserva especial y me encontré con esto así que lo voy a colocar- colocando el CD en un aparato reproductor

Que es eso Rangiku-san- pregunto Kira

Ya verán- respondió sonriente

Al comienzo del video " momentos vergonzosos de mi Taichou"

Esto se pone bueno- comento Renji malicioso

Shhhh- Rukia expectativa

Capitulo 1

Donde estamos? Pregunta el peliblanco

Este es el centro comercial al que solía venir, mi trabajo quedaba cerca de aquí- comento sin mucho interés

Y porque estamos aquí?- extrañado

Shirou aceptaste no empieces con tus interrogatorios extraños, además es evidente… shopping!

Ah! Hinamori- guardo silencio al ver la expresión de te mato si dices que no, que tenia la chica- tengo hambre- pudo articular al final

Hay un lugar genial, vamos!- tomándolo de la mano y caminando a prisa – ten dijo después de varios minutos entregándole un paquete al chico

Gracias- empezó a comer- Hina?

Si dime

Como es que?- algo apenado

No lo sabes… Abrir cierto? Veamos es así- abriendo en envase que tenia el chico pues era un envase hermético

Si que era fácil, que tonto- susurro

Mira Shirou-chan!- señalo la chica una tienda

No me digas así! Hi…na…mo…ri?- al notar la tienda- oh no! Ni de broma voy a entrar ahí!

Oh si!- tomo el chico y a empujones lo hizo entrar

Hinamori no creo que deba estar aquí

Porque no? Es mi tienda favorita, puedo encontrar de todo, por ejemplo mira esta camiseta y esta falta- empezando a agarrar montones de cosas y dirigiéndose al probador, de allí salía con distintas combinaciones- como me veo?

Estaba embobado, aclaro su voz- bien- pero su rostro estaba incandescente

Solo bien? No eres muy sincero Shirou, pareces un farol y solo dices bien…- fingiendo enojo- entonces voy a mostrarte algo que si te va a gustar- corrió y en poco tiempo se metió en el probador otra vez, esta vez abrió y se dejo ver en una ropa interior muy sexy blanca con encajes rojos y muchos detalles que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación- y ahora?

Momo! Estas loca?!- pudo pronunciar el chico al verla pero estaba mas rojo que un tomate y casi se escuchaban los latidos de su corazón en el exterior- alguien te puede ver- cerrándole el probador

Shirou estas muy rojo, seguro estas bien? Si te pones así solo con verme en ropa interior pues no se si soportes verme sin ella- le comento pícaramente

Sin ropa?- se quedo de hielo pensando en ello

Hina salió y al verlo quiso jugar un poco mas, se acerco a él y le susurro- te lo imaginas ahora Toushirou, hay un hermoso lugar donde me gustaría pasar la noche contigo

Sin ropa? Un lugar? Pasar la noche?- estas palabras se amontonaban en el cerebro del peliblanco y algo comenzó a tomar vida

Jeje- rio ella al ver la reacción del chico- Toushirou eres un pervertido

Pervertido?- pensó cayendo en cuenta que estaba mas excitado de lo normal- joder deja de hacer eso Hinamori, no creas que siempre puedo controlarme, después todo soy un hombre- calmándose y empezó a caminar

Espérame! Aun debo pagar esto!

Seretei

No lo puedo creer Hinamori que se veía tan inocente- rio Kawada

Yo creo que fue muy sensual y se ve realmente bien, donde tenia guardado todo eso?- Kyoraku fue golpeado fuertemente por Nanao

Borracho pervertido – aseguro Nanao molesta

Nanao-chan porque eres mala? Deberás ser como la pequeña Hinamori y darme amor!

De donde sacaste esto Rangiku-san? Hitsugaya Taichou te va a matar cuando se entere- Rukia

Y si que lo hará pues ya no hay marcha atrás- rio Yumishika

Ha! Callado se lo tenia el enano- Ikkaku

Todos rieron

De vuelta a la sociedad de las almas

Me divertí mucho Shirou-chan- sonriente y mas que feliz la chica

Que bueno porque no pienso repetirlo- serio

No seas malo- haciendo pucheros- escuchaste eso?

Suena como a mi voz, que rayos!- abrió la puerta cauteloso y para su sorpresa, si era su voz pues allí estaban todos reunidos mirando el espectáculo del capitán y la teniente

Abrió los ojos en par y sus labios se dejaron llevar por el asombro quedándose paralizada cuando un grito la saco del shock

MATSUMOTO!- ira comprimida en un nombre

Hitsugaya Taichou- unisonó sorpresivo seguido de miedo

De pronto el tv y aparatos se congelaron y explotaron- espero que tengas una buena explicación- fúrico

Pero Taichou aun no vi el final- quejándose

Una mirada penetro el cuerpo de su teniente como un puñal- eso no es de tu incumbencia- tétrico y siniestro

No es de mucha ayuda que digas eso Rangiku-san- comento Kira

Pero Taichou, yo no tengo la culpa eso me lo mandaron- se defendía

Te lo… ese desgraciado de Kurotsuchi!- algo así como poseído- momo regresa a tu escuadrón

Pero yo también quiero saber Taichou- insistía Rangiku

No!- replico al instante sentenciando

Su cuerpo se espanto- realmente esta muy molesto- pensó Rangiku

Salió de ahí rápido

Hina-chan convence a mi Taichou- suplico Ran a la teniente del 5to

Lo siento Rangiku-san pero no puedo hacer eso, además aunque hubieses encontrado eso, no fue la mejor opción divulgarlo con los demás- saliendo de ahí algo molesta

Vaya, vaya , que embrollo en el que estas metida Rangiku- Renji

Tomo la botella y se la tomo toda de un trago- no importa la he pasado genial, si me preguntan todo es culpa del sake- guiño un ojo- nos vemos- salió de ahí dando tras pies

Jeje… esto promete- Kawada- yo también me retiro ya que llego mi teniente tengo que arreglar unas cositas

Bueno no ha pasado nada así que vamos a mi escuadrón- propuso Shunsui

Hai- todos asintieron y se marcharon

La parte del video que no lograron ver fue como un tierno joven de cabellos blancos y una tímida chica de cabellera marrón cruzaron las puertas de un lugar desconocido por ellos para pasar una cálida noche juntos

FIN…


End file.
